


When The Bad Guys Win

by ilkimyssy, LadyLuciet



Category: Original Work, Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Boot Kissing, Breaking Celibacy Vows, Celibacy, Choking, Collars, Dark Fantasy, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Drow, Drugged Sex, Drugs, Elementals, Elves, F/M, Face Slapping, Fantasy, Forced Orgasm, Forced to enjoy it, Half-orc, Halflings, Loss of Virginity, M/M, More tags to be added, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Rape, Sexual Slavery, Size Difference, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilkimyssy/pseuds/ilkimyssy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLuciet/pseuds/LadyLuciet
Summary: The party failed to defeat the enemy. Now they're at his mercy.





	1. Prologue- Tecryd Savani

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my adventures in Pathfinder, these are NPCs I've used that I've imagined so many stories and situations with... this is just one of them ;)

_I won._

Tecryd Savani reclined across his new throne, his feet propped up on some form of golden idol the elves worshiped. He could just _imagine_ the angered words Alur would say, saying how he was disrespecting their god and how he’d suffer for it.

Well, the god wasn’t exactly striking him down, was he?”

Tecryd waved a hand to bring up several silver mirrors, each one shimmering to reveal his new prisoners. You know, for a little bit, Tecryd thought he might actually fail to take Vyaros’ powers. But that idiot human Ecra tripped over his own sword and nearly impaled himself on it. Their poor healer rushed to his side but by the time the fighter was back on his feet it was too late.

Tecryd was now a god. The drow had _won_.

These adventurers had been a thorn in his side, Tecryd thought with an annoyed twitch of an ear. Ever since the beginning of his campaign, they’d been terrible to deal with. Always trying to stop him, Ecra always charging forward. Tecryd reached up and touched the scar over his right eye. That had almost cost him his sight.

If it hadn’t been for this motley band, he would’ve long since absorbed the god’s powers and been a ruler of the land. They’d slowed his progress.

And now they would pay.

The first mirror showed Ecra, pacing back and forth anxiously in his cell. He was likely the youngest of the adventurers, going by his appearance- wide blue eyes, slightly tousled brown hair, and those freckles spanning across his cheeks and his ears. Now, without his sword and armor, he seemed even smaller than he already was.

The halfling witch was sitting very still, her knees curled to her chest. Sweet little Herra. Once a simple cook, she’d taken up arms after Tecryd had destroyed her home and killed her father. She was a passive little thing, quite cute with those round fawn colored eyes and red curls that went every which way, but she was an excellent healer. If it hadn’t been for her, Tecryd would have successfully killed one of their party during their many battles.

Alur made his stomach twist with anger. _Elf_. Drow were called the ‘dark reflection’ of the elf, and therefore Tecryd had hated the paladin the first time he laid eyes on him. Alur was the perfect picture of elfkind, with gold-white hair that cascaded down his back and the richest royal blue eyes, his ears coming to defined point. Even now he didn’t seem troubled, merely meditating in his cell, his regal head bowed but not in surrender. In thought. Alur thought he could outsmart Tecryd. Oh, how Tecryd wanted him to _break_.

The drow rogue Tecryd had the least hatred for, although he still despised Thola to the core. Her skin was a soft, dusky purple, and her pure silver eyes showed no mercy when she attempted to stab Tecryd in the back long ago. It was luck he dodged in time. Thola was a traitor to her kind. She was still trying to figure out the lock, not that it would do her much good without her thief’s tools.

Braizra was still trying to bash down his cell door by the look of it, stupid half orc always thought brute strength would have him win out in the end. The barbarian had broken Tecryd’s spine on an occasion though, so there was no way Tecryd was letting him out while he was raging like that. No, Braizra would have to tire himself out before he was punished.

Then there was that wild card, Sakal. A sylph oracle who was plagued with constant illness, Sakal didn’t let his curse get in his way. He kept pace with his friends and was honestly the most unpredictable. Sometimes Sakal wouldn’t even be in the party, or at least wouldn’t appear to be when they attacked Tecryd. Then he’d show up late and be the biggest thorn in Tecryd’s side with the sylph blowing wind around. Tecryd wanted to understand him. Of course right now he was snoring, sleeping like there wasn’t a single thing wrong.

Oh, he’d enjoy taking them all apart, piece by piece.

Tecryd ran his tongue over his lips… which one first though? Clearly not Braizra. He’d end up with a broken spine again and god or not, that would hurt. Sakal, better let him stew a while. His lack of anxiety wasn’t going to make this fun. Thola, he needed to wait to punish, she was going to be hard to crack. Same with Alur, oh, how he couldn’t wait though, he had some toys to assist him with that venture. Ecra, again, he was close to breaking but he needed a bit longer.

Herra, though… he heard that sob from her mirror. He grinned.

Oh, she was ready, all right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter will be going up right after this ;DDDD


	2. Herra Kublo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Herra joins Tecryd for dinner.

“Wait! What’s going on?! Ecra! Help!”

Herra heard no sign of her friends as she was dragged down the hallway, her chest heaving as she attempted to get a good breath of air. Oh, she was so scared, for once in her life she couldn’t think of a way out of this.

But there had to be. She had to stop hyperventilating, otherwise she’d pass out, and, ugh, Tecryd would not be any more merciful on her. He’d had no mercy on her father, after all, killing a halfling that was half blind and restricted to his chair most days.

Herra didn’t like to hate anyone, but oh, she _loathed_ Tecryd.

The makeshift throne room, which was once the main part of the temple, had been completely spoiled. Tapestries to the new drow god hung on the walls, a throne made of blackened silver in the center. In front of the throne was a table… filled with food? Good food, too. Cheeses, flatbreads, wine and grapes.

Herra was released, and then she laid her eyes upon Tecryd.

The black skinned drow was reclining by the table, a new light to his face that Herra had never seen before. He seemed stronger, healthier, than he had in the past. He always looked like he was in pain before. Now he looked almost happy. Almost. His right ear twitched and he looked up with his bright red eyes, the cat like slits widening upon seeing the halfling.

“Well, I’m not eating alone, am I Herra? Sit with me.”

Huh. He actually knew her name. He’d always just called her ‘halfling’ or ‘bitch’, the latter because she kept getting her friends back up ready to smash his face in. Herra wasn’t strong, she knew this. She stood no chance in combat with Tecryd. She was a healer, not a fighter.

So she straightened her shoulders and approached the table, cautiously sitting beside him. She’d never been this close to Tecryd before, well, other than the time he’d grabbed her by the throat and was about to throw her across the room. That was a different time though. He’d been so angry then… now he was actually smiling, lifting a grape to her lips.

“Say ah.”

Blushing, Herra parted her lips, allowed the grape into her mouth. It burst the moment her teeth touched it, and oh was the juice sweet. That was probably one of the best grapes she’d ever had out of Greenhill Valley!

“Taste familiar?”

Oh. Herra gulped and leaned away. “You got them from Greenhill?” She asked. Her home. Oh gods, what had he done to her home?

“Relax, relax.” Tecryd laughed and raised a hand. “I traded for them. Your little home village is still intact.”

Herra sighed with relief. Tecryd had no reason to lie to her anymore, not really. Tecryd waved his guards away and gestured to the table.

“I imagine you’re starving. Help yourself. I know how halfling appetites are.”

 _He isn’t wrong about that_ , Herra thought as her stomach growled. Still, she approached each dish with a ladylike manner. The sweetest grapes had a bitter feel in her stomach, and the soft flatbread made her hurt. “… Lord Tecryd, where are my friends?” She asked. She wasn’t going to forsake manners.

“Please, just Tecryd. They’re alive.”

Oh thank gods. That was a load off of Herra’s mind, you could see it in her face. “Well, why aren’t they here?” She asked.

Tecryd shrugged. “Well, I suppose I just wanted to spend time with you. Do you like mead?” He reached forward and poured from one of the wine pitchers, Herra’s eyes going huge.

Mead. She had the worst weakness for mead. Ecra always made fun of her for that, whenever they were in a tavern with half decent mead she was practically drinking from the pitcher. And this was possibly mead fit for gods judging by the smell alone. Tecryd hid his grin from her as he handed her the silver goblet. “Help yourself, I’m more fond of sake myself.”

Yes! Herra couldn’t stop the smile on her face as she lifted the goblet to her lips, swallowing the mead down quickly. It truly was divine, just the right amount of honey flavor and ooh, was that apple? Herra drained it impressively fast, lowering the goblet with a pleasant sigh. “Rice wine has its place. But nothing beats a good glass of mead.” Whoa, it was going quick to her head, she was already feeling her cheeks flush. This was definitely the good stuff.

Tecryd looked genuinely shocked she drained it so fast, for once his smirk gone. “You might be a small woman, but you handle your drink very well,” He said.

“Well,” Herra laughed and tossed her head back proudly, “I did win contests back in the day.” Herra could drink orcs under the table, Braizra could testify. He was so impressed with Herra’s skill that he joined the crew right then.

Those were good days. But right now wasn’t too bad either. Herra poured her goblet full again and attempted to take it a wee bit slower. “What are you going to do to us, anyway, Lord Tecryd? I’m surprised, I thought I’d be getting pulled on the rack by now!” Tecryd had always commented about her being far too short.

“Oh, I don’t know yet.” That sounded a bit too innocent as he reached forward and brushed the hair from Herra’s eyes. “You’re quite a sweet little halfling, aren’t you? I’ve done some horrible things in the past to you, truly horrible.”

“Eh,” Herra waved Tecryd off, “You killed my dad, but you could be worse. Do you know...” Whoa, she was getting a little wobbly. She giggled as she leaned against the drow, oh, he smelled quite nice! Like spices, earthy spices. “Did you know, when I went to the elders about what happened… they basically told me that no one was going to stand up to you, so it was worthless to even try? They… they _laughed_ when I told them I would!” She paused and took another sip. This was truly amazing mead. “And then they took the bar.”

“The bar?” Tecryd’s brow furrowed before it raised. “You mean your father’s bar?”

“Yup!” Herra lifted her goblet in the air and nodded. “That bar had been in the Kublo family for… I dunno. A long time though! But since I was leaving, they said I couldn’t manage it. Made it easier to leave, but… that was my _family’s_. I grew up there, learned to sing, cook… had my first drink...” Was she crying? Herra sniffled and rubbed her face. “Rotten jerks don’t think bein’ an adventurer is good.”

Tecryd shushed her and attempted to smooth her wild curls. “Shhh, little halfling. You’re quite an open book when your tongue’s been loosened, hmm?” He was so close right now. Those dark fingers were running down her face and for some reason Herra didn’t feel the urge to bite them off. They felt good.

“Maybe. Not like you ever asked before.” Herra blinked slowly as she leaned against Tecryd. “Lord Tecryd-”

“Please, just call me Tecryd.”

“… Tecryd.” Herra looked up, his face seemed almost kind right now. “… You might be a rotten jerk, but at least you have an excuse to be a rotten jerk, you know?”

Tecryd smirked and leaned in, Herra could make out every detail of his deep red eyes. He was so close… Herra reached up and touched his silver hair, it was just as soft as it looked. Like touching strands of silk.

“I dunno why, but I also wanna kiss you.” He really did have nice lips.

“Then kiss me.”

Tecryd closed the gap, his lips joining with hers. He tasted like Greenhill grapes.

The heat that had spread through her body suddenly exploded into an inferno, and Herra moaned quietly against his mouth. Herra was no virgin, she’d fooled around with a few halflings in her day, but kissing a drow was nothing like kissing a halfling. For some reason, she’d expected him to be cold, perhaps his personality influenced that, but he was actually burning to the touch.

Tecryd intertwined his fingers with her hair and slowly pushed her down against the cushions. Herra giggled as she pet his strong arms, something about this seemed a little off, but as most halfings would she just went with it. Besides, it felt really good. Herra nibbling his lip teasingly, drawing quite the gasp from the drow.

His gracefully long fingers pushed up her skirts and started stroking the cloth above her sex. “My, aren’t you turned on. Is it the mead, I wonder?” Tecryd sounded smug.

“Eh, maybe.” She did tend to get a bit randy when it came to her mead. Tecryd chuckled and starting nibbling her neck as he pushed aside her underpants and pressed his fingers against her folds.

Herra gasped as his thumb made slow circles around her clit, fire shooting up her spine. Her head tossed back and she groaned, her hips instinctively moving up against his hand. He almost tried pulling back but Herra gave him a light kick in the thigh. No teasing. Teasing was rude.

However, Tecryd only seemed to know how to tease. Just as she felt another coil in her stomach ready to burst, he’d pull back, just enough so she couldn’t chase that coil. He was so much bigger than her, using his weight to keep her below him. No complaints, she was just used to more submissive men. And Tecryd was anything but submissive.

Two fingers pushed inside of her and Herra whined, pushing against them as they curled up to rub those great places inside of her. Tecryd pulled them out and Herra nearly kicked him again but opened her eyes just in time to see him sucking on his fingers.

Oh. Oh my. Herra’s face probably matched her hair. Tecryd shivered as he pulled them free from his mouth. “You taste _lovely_ , little halfling,” he purred before he shuffled down, pushing her her skirts even more and her underpants down. “I need more.”

Herra never had a man so eager to go down on her. Sure, they’d do it, with a bit of complaining involved, but if Herra did it for them she expected the favor returned, even though it was usually so clumsy it wasn’t worth the effort. However, Tecryd’s tongue licked into her with such eagerness Herra nearly came undone right there.

He was so damn good with his mouth. His hand rested on her thigh, rubbing little circles on the inner side, and he positively moaned as he felt Herra quiver under his ministrations. That coil in her stomach went tighter and tighter until Herra couldn’t take it anymore.

“Fuck… T… Tecryd!” She screamed and gripped onto his hair as she came, the coil coming loose in waves and waves of pleasure. Tecryd didn’t stop though, not until her thighs were limp and it was almost sore with over stimulation. He pulled up and grinned, wiping off his mouth.

“I never thought I’d consider a halfling a delicious treat after dinner.”

Herra snorted and hid her chuckles, sure she was quite a sight. Her dress pushed up to her waist, her face flushed and hair sticking to her forehead. Tecryd sat up and groaned as he undid his belt, pulling down his pants and his robe falling to the floor.

She’d never thought she’d see Tecryd naked, either, yet here she was. He was truly a stunning being, finely sculpted muscles and defined hips, he looked like a statue with how perfect he was. There was that odd scar above his right hip, but that more added to the picture than deformed it. His cock however, was going to be a little problem. She had no way of knowing if he was average size for a drow, but he was definitely larger than a halfling by far. The challenge was far too tantalizing to turn down though. Herra liked a challenge.

Herra struggled to get out of her dress, it was so difficult to work her hands for some reason, but Tecryd leaned forward and helped, undoing the laces and pulling it over her head. Tecryd looked a little impressed as he looked at her body. “Quite a sight you are, indeed,” He murmured, eyes lingering over her breasts. Herra shrugged and managed to sit up a little.

“I dunno. I think I’m a little chubby.” Too many big dinners. “Now… how about I return the favor?” she managed to scramble to her knees and leaned before him, taking his cock into one of her hands. Good gods, she wasn’t wrong, she could wrap both of her hands around the shaft and still have several inches to spare. But as she swiped her tongue over the slit, the drow made the most pleasant sound and she continued on.

Licking up and down the shaft gave her an idea of what she was dealing with at least. He still had that spicy, earth like scent, it was absolutely spoiling Herra. She had settled for smelly halflings for this long? She took the head into her mouth, it was quite the stretch for her jaw but she managed to get it inside as she slowly took in his length.

It was much harder than she thought it would be. She could barely get her mouth over a quarter of the shaft. Well, practice made perfect, and Herra took both of her hands and massaged where her mouth could not reach.

She knew she was still driving Tecryd crazy, his fingers digging into the pillows below them and his face taking a duskier hue as he swore in a language she didn’t understand, but well, judging by how it came out, it was definitely a swear. Undercommon, perhaps? It didn’t sound like elven.

“Gods, you truly are a surprising little thing,” Tecryd murmured, his head tilted back before he gently pushed her off. “Now, comes a question I really didn’t expect I’d be asking… do you think we can move this on?”

Ah, right. Herra popped her lips before she shuffled back, spreading her legs. “I mean. I haven’t tried with someone this big before. But… if it’s too much, I’ll give ya a kick, all right?” This wasn’t going to be easy, but Herra didn’t want to stop.

“Please don’t kick me in the groin.”

“No promises.”

Tecryd shook his head before he climbed on top of her, pulling her into a searing kiss as his cock pressed against her entrance. Herra took a deep breath before wrapping her legs around Tecryd’s waist, gently pulling him closer and inside of her. Tecryd gasped and his eyes went wide before he pulled Herra even closer, pushing his cock deeper inside.

Herra quietly cried out, maybe this was too much, but Tecryd looked like he was in bliss. “Gods… you holding up?” He murmured.

“Could be worse.” Could be better, but could be worse. Probably helped he really did a nice job earlier, she was wet enough to keep him pressing in. Good gods, how big was he?!

Finally he came to a stop, their bodies fully joined. Tecryd moaned and buried his head into her shoulder. Herra gave her hips a testing movement. Didn’t feel like he was actually causing her serious harm… all right, so she wasn’t going to get killed by a drow dick today. She carefully rolled her hips back and forth, Tecryd’s cock sliding in and out slightly.

Finally Tecryd got the message and began to thrust into her, grabbing onto her hips and holding her down while he moved. Herra shouted and gripped tightly onto his shoulder, her fingers digging in. He was so _huge_ compared to her! She could barely take it, and Tecryd showed no sign of letting up.

And Herra wasn’t about to tell him to stop.

Every movement nearly felt like it would break her, but Herra reached between their bodies with her spare hand to rub her clit, adding a spark of pleasure to the _immenseness_ of everything. She felt so filled, nothing hurt, she was already reaching another climax…

“Oh, gods!”

Herra cried out as a second orgasm rode over her, her fingers nearly piercing Tecryd’s skin as she came with a scream. Tecryd’s body shuddered once, thrusting into her three more times before nearly collapsing on top of the halfling. Thankfully he managed to catch himself, he was heavier than her and would probably crush her.

Slowly, Tecryd pulled out, Herra seeing his seed dripping from her but no blood. How in nine hells there was no blood, she had no idea, but it was a relief to know he didn’t actually hurt her… although if she wasn’t sore tomorrow, she would probably assume this was a dream.

A wave of exhaustion washed over her and Herra slowly relaxed into the cushions. Tecryd sighed before he leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

“I’ll get you all cleaned up, hmm? Rest, little halfling.”

Herra succumbed to the darkness and fell into a pleasant, drunken slumber.

~*~

That went many different ways than Tecryd expected.

For one thing, Herra was far too trusting, expecting the mead not to have been drugged. He hadn’t touched it, after all. However, he didn’t expect the halfling to be so… sexual. The potion he laced the mead with was meant to lower her inhibitions, but he always thought he was this virginal prude, judging by her high necked dress that reached her ankles. A prude with her inhibitions lowered was still a bit prudish.

No, instead she was possibly one of the most experienced women outside of drow he’d ever been with, he’d nearly come undone from her hands and mouth alone. And gods, he was glad he didn’t. Her body was almost too tight, he was losing his head just being inside of her. It was truly bliss.

He gently wiped off her thighs with a wet cloth, sighing as he looked at her sleeping face. She had such lovely lips, too. He almost wanted to kiss them again.

Still, she was probably going to be pissed if she woke up nude. Tecryd snapped his fingers and she was redressed in wear much more fitting for her, a red velvet dress that showed off that generous bosom. It brought out the rich color of her hair.

If he was going to kill any of these annoying adventurers, he certainly wasn’t killing Herra. She was too much fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, did you all enjoy that? ;) Next up is the human of the group, Ecra Coppler!


	3. Ecra Coppler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Ecra's turn to face the newly turned god.

Ecra had been prone to nightmares ever since he was a toddler. Always under times of stress his nightmares would return in full force- orcs coming to slice him to bits, goblins cackling as they burned all his friends alive while they screamed… those were more bearable than the nightmares he had in the dungeons of Tecryd.

It was dark. Just. Dark. There was not a single source of light and Ecra couldn’t see a thing. He stumbled around, over time realizing there were eyes staring at him. He spun around and reached for his sword, but his stomach would drop when he realized that he didn’t have his sword… so he ran.

Sinister laughter would ring through his ears as Ecra plunged through the dark, trying to find any way out, any at all. Then he’d trip over a ledge and topple over, plunging into a pit he could not see the bottom of. He woke up before he hit the ground, two hobgoblin guards opening his cell door and saying that his new god wished to see him.

And that was the worst. Because he couldn’t wake up from this nightmare.

The temple had been completely desecrated, Ecra’s heart sinking as he did the best not to cry. The altar that had once stood in the back of the room was missing, and judging by the tone of silver of the new throne in its place, it had been melted down to create it.

Disgusting. Ecra was no religious man but he knew Alur would weep at the sight.

Tecryd was slouched across his chair, smirking as Ecra approached. “The human boy comes at least. Hello, Ecra,” He said.

Ecra’s anger boiled up and he couldn’t stop himself from charging with a shout, ready to pummel Tecryd’s face in, only to be frozen in place. He couldn’t move. Oh god. He couldn’t move.

“Oh, come now, none of that, little leader.” Tecryd leaned in, cocking his head to the side. “You couldn’t beat me with all your friends when I was a mere sorcerer, how do you think you’ll do it on your own, now that I am a _god_?”

Ecra swore and attempted to free himself from the invisible bindings keeping him to the floor, but only succeeded in nearly falling over. Tecryd laughed and sat back. “Oh, keep trying to get loose. It’s very cute.”

“Shut up!” Ecra growled and tried to pull up one of his boots. It was like trying to make it come up through frozen mud. “When I get my hands on you, I’m going to-”

“What? Do what?” Tecryd chuckled, shaking his head. “Oh, Ecra. I think we both know that without your friends you are so incredibly helpless. Speaking of which… what do you think of Herra?”

Herra! Ecra gulped as the smiling face of the halfling flashed through his mind. “What do you mean? She’s my friend- you keep your disgusting hands away from her!” Oh god, the amount of times he threatened to tear her apart, the very thought of Herra in pain…

“Hmmmm. I don’t know. I have quite the plan for her.” Tecryd stroked his chin, smirk growing darker. “She’s so small, you know, I could make her scream.”

“You bastard!” Ecra screamed, another lunge and this time Ecra did land on the floor, trapped only a few feet away from the drow. He was so close, and yet he couldn’t do a damn thing. Herra… he didn’t want her to hurt. She’d suffered enough because of Tecryd.

“Oh, aren’t you precious.” Tecryd sneered and got up, pacing in front of his ill gotten throne. “Of course, if you think you could stand what I have planned for her...”

Ecra didn’t hesitate. “I can! Do whatever you were planning for her to me!” He could take a little torture, right? He always prided himself on being a hero, it always perked him up when someone thanked him for his good deeds. It felt good to be a hero. And although he couldn’t do much in here, he could save Herra from grief.

“Are you sure?” Tecryd knelt in front of Ecra, tilting his chin up. “Halflings are small but hardy. You’re just-”

“Stop doing that!” Ecra tried lashing out, but his arms were now also stuck to the floor. Oh, how that got him every time. Just a human. He wasn’t as wise as Alur, as quick thinking as Thola. Certainly wasn’t as strong as Braizra or as clever as Sakal. He wished he could be as gentle as Herra, but he was a bit too clumsy for that.

“Stop what?” Tecryd lightly tapped Ecra’s nose with his finger. “Reminding you what goes through your head every time you’re in battle with your friends? That in the end, you’re the weak link. The human who makes an admirable attempt to keep up with his friends, but at the end of the day, it’s _your fault_ that your party was defeated.”

It was, wasn’t it? Ecra almost wanted to cry. He’d tripped over a stone and cut himself deeply with his sword. Herra had to run back to stop him from bleeding out. His side still ached from where his sword slashed him.

“… Just… whatever you’re going to do to the others, do it to me.” Ecra closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I can take it.” _I deserve it_.

Tecryd chuckled and stood, walking back to his throne and sitting down. “You can try. Get up.” The invisible binds from Ecra’s limbs lifted and Ecra scrambled to his feet.

“Come here. Kneel.”

Kneel. Ecra’s stomach churned like the time he’d taken a swig from Braizra’s flask. Orc drinks were way too strong for him. But straightening his shoulders Ecra walked forward and knelt in front of Tecryd. He’d never been really this close to the drow before, except in combat. Ecra always charged forward first with his sword at the ready. Didn’t usually work, except for the time he got Tecryd’s face. Oh, that was a good day. Scar was still there too.

Still, it was intriguing to see Tecryd this close. He was tall even by drow standards, with long, lean legs and thighs, although appearances were deceiving- Tecryd was incredibly strong.

Ecra flinched as Tecryd reached for his head, expecting pain, but only instead got a pat on the head. “Very good,” Tecryd purred, and Ecra felt even more revolted.

“What are you doing?” He asked, starting to get suspicious.

“Starting your torture. Kiss my boots.”

What?! Ecra almost struggled to get back up, but a hard look from Tecryd reminded him of his deal. Ignoring how his stomach burned, Ecra leaned down and placed his lips upon the drow’s right boot, followed by the left. He was going to be sick. The leather boots were clean, sure, but this was _humiliating_.

“You’re so proud, human,” the drow hummed, “it’s hilarious to see you think yourself embarrassed by such a loyal gesture.”

“I’m not loyal to you!” Ecra shoved off of Tecryd and turned his body away, trying to ignore how his cheeks burned. “This is stupid. If you really thought I could take what my friends could, you wouldn’t be playing around like this!” He was going easy on him, Ecra knew it. He really didn’t think Ecra could take it, and that was _infuriating_.

Tecryd laughed, making Ecra’s blush grow deeper. “Oh, I was just warming up. Very well. Come back here, human. If you want to move this along faster, I can do that.”

Why did Ecra have to open his stupid mouth!? Ecra swore again, this time in elven, which made Tecryd laugh again. Right. Drow usually spoke Elven. Cursing the day he was born, Ecra shuffled right back next to Tecryd’s legs. He was going to kick the drow the second he had a chance.

“Have you ever orally pleasured someone, Ecra?”

What!? Ecra looked up to see if Tecryd was kidding. He was not, judging by that smirk. His blush was never going to leave. “That’s none of your business!” He yelped, about to crawl back. In truth he had, but only with a girl, and one girl at that. Linette, a girl from his home village. Half elf, had a great laugh. They’d fooled around a few nights, it hadn’t gone past mouths on places below the belt, but Linette said he really had a magic tongue. They’d gone their separate ways when Ecra started adventuring.

Tecryd grabbed Ecra by the hair and yanked him forward. “Maybe I should more specific. Have you ever orally pleasured a man before?”

“No!” That was true, at least.

“Well, that’ll make this more tedious.” With one hand, Tecryd managed to unlace his breeches enough to pull his cock out. “This is what I had in mind for your little halfling friend. She’s probably the shyest little thing, isn’t she?”

“You _really_ don’t know our Herra,” Ecra muttered, trying not to stare at Tecryd’s flaccid length. He’d heard Herra make jokes so perverse that Braizra blushed. She was pretty shameless. He cleared his throat and looked back up at Tecryd. “I can’t… I can’t do this.” He said, shaking his head. He couldn’t.

“What a shame.” Tecryd kicked Ecra back, making him fall onto his backside. “I’ll call the guards then, have them bring the halfling in instead. I’ve heard how naturally they come to serving. You can watch and get a better idea of what I want for next time.” His dark grin made Ecra gag.

 _No!_ “Wait!” Ecra crawled back forward, feeling nothing but the heaviest shame. “I just… I just need a second.” He was shaking, wasn’t he? He’d never been so scared in his entire life. Not even when he fought the ogres in the mountains. He didn’t want to do this.

But if Herra was brought in, there’d be no doubt the drow would hurt her. Ecra swallowed and looked the drow’s cock over. With a trembling hand, he reached forward and gently rubbed it.

Tecryd smirked and leaned back. “You just need a second, hmm? Well, we haven’t got all day, so don’t dawdle.”

Right. He was doing this for Herra. Deep breath. Ecra leaned forward, slowly stroking Tecryd’s length. He had a good size on him, much to Ecra’s silent embarrassment. Thank gods this was just oral. The shaft slightly twitched in his hand as it began to harden and Ecra felt even more ill. He was going to vomit after this was all done.

“It doesn’t bite, boy. Give it a kiss.”

Damn it. Ecra figured a hand job wouldn’t get him out of this. He swallowed again as he leaned forward, trying to wet his lips with his tongue before he pressed them against the head of Tecryd’s cock. It was the most disturbing kiss he’d ever given.

The drow’s pleasant hum made Ecra shiver. He’d actually began to pleasure this monster. _Don’t puke. He’ll probably slice your throat if you puke._ Ecra forced himself to swallow any bile threatening to come up before he pressed kisses down the shaft, reaching his balls and giving them a kiss too. Tecryd wasn’t hairy at least, in fact his skin was entirely smooth other than the hair on his head. It made this process a little easier.

“You behave well, given the right incentive.” Tecryd yanked Ecra’s head back, forcing him to look him in the eye. “Suck.”

Dammit. Ecra felt a tear sting his eyes as his lips parted, allowing Tecryd to thrust his cock into the poor human’s mouth.

It was so much easier to do this on a girl. Ecra gagged and his teeth nearly snapped down, starting to scrape along the shaft. Tecryd pulled back and slapped Ecra across the face.

_Don’t cry. Don’t cry._

“You bite me and I’ll make sure your friends can hear your screaming from their cells.” He leaned in closer. “Or maybe I’ll make you watch as I violate each and every one of them.”

Gods no! Ecra whimpered and his resolve crumbled. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Don’t hurt them, I… I didn’t mean to...” And now he was crying, like a child. Tears flooded down his cheeks and he couldn’t make them stop.

Tecryd seemed puzzled. “You really do care about the others, don’t you? Curious.” He sighed and leaned back. “I’ll give you time to practice later. Strip.”

Still crying, Ecra removed his shirt and pants, feeling Tecryd’s eyes zero in on the freshest scar across his belly. The one he got from his own damn sword, because he was so damn useless. He covered his groin the best he could with his hands.

“Lower your hands.”

Damn it. Ecra swore again as he forced himself to drop his hands by his side. He wasn’t exactly the most impressive, sure he’d gained muscle from his time adventuring, but he was pale, rather skinny, and covered in scars… not to mention he was just barely average when it came to what he was packing below the belt and Tecryd was certainly _not_.

“Cute.” Tecryd smirked before he gestured him forward. “Grab the bottle beside me. Straddle my lap.”

Ecra sniffled and shuffled forward, it didn’t help the drow was still mostly dressed. He clumsily climbed on top of Tecryd, nearly tripping over his own clumsy feet. His body pressed against the cool leather that Tecryd wore and he shivered.

Tecryd seemed briefly distracted, examining each of Ecra’s scars on his chest. “Where’d you get this one?” He asked, tapping the one below his left pectoral, a deep gouge.

Ecra only had to think for a second. “Bandits. One of them got me good with his knife.” That was the longest night according to his mother, trying to patch him up and praying he’d stabilize.

“This one?” Tecryd trailed the one over his ribs, long. Ecra snorted.

“Ogres.” This was getting uncomfortable.

“Well, I don’t need to ask about this one...” He smirked as he eyed the freshest scar and Ecra had to look away. “The one on your thigh? It looks like an arrow got you.”

“Yeah. Mercenaries, yours, actually.” It hurt but he gave them hell for it. “Any more questions?”

Tecryd shook his head. “I’ll have plenty of time to ask later about all these other scars you got from your little adventures,” He said before he uncapped the bottle. Ecra got a hint of a sweet smell before Tecryd dipped two fingers inside, they came out coated in a clear, oily substance.

“We can do this the right way. But you’re going to hold still, and be very good, or I’ll throw you back in your cell with no clothes. Will you behave?”

Ecra nodded. He did have an inkling of an idea of how it worked, other groups he had worked with were mostly male and had to find their release somewhere, more often than not with each other. He’d even been propositioned once or twice, but he turned them down. He was more interested in having sex for the first time with someone he actually cared about.

So much for that.

Tecryd slipped his hand between Ecra’s thighs and it took all his willpower not to squirm away as Tecryd massaged his hole with his lubricated fingers. From what little Ecra understood of this, it was probably best that Tecryd get him prepared with fingers rather than just shoving his cock in there.

“Easy, easy...” Tecryd hushed Ecra’s whimpers as his middle finger pressed in. Ecra hid his face in Tecryd’s shoulder as he quietly wept, unprepared for every emotion surging through him. Disgust. Fear. Horror that this was happening to _him_ , someone who did his best to do the right thing. Tecryd’s finger pressed in to the knuckle and Ecra forgot how to breathe.

Tecryd’s other hand wrapped around Ecra’s cock and Ecra squeaked. “Hey! Leave that alone-” He cut off sharply as Tecryd slowly rubbed up and down, grinning as he got a very immediate response.

“So much adrenaline pumping through your veins. I’m not surprised you react so quickly,” Tecryd laughed as he continued stroking Ecra, swift and with help from the oil in the bottle.

Ecra accidentally bit down on Tecryd’s shoulder, unable to really do much more than make an indent in Tecryd’s skin. Tecryd snickered as he started timing his rubs with how he pumped his finger in and out of Ecra’s body.

A second finger pushed in and Ecra groaned, already feeling stretched. How the hell was he going to take Tecryd’s entire cock? His hips moved in time with Tecryd’s hand, his cock brought up to full hardness and dripping from the tip.

“You need to relax.” Tecryd stopped stroking him and tapped his thigh. “You don’t relax, you’re going to make this very difficult on yourself.”

How was he supposed to relax?! Ecra was about to snap this at him when Tecryd’s fingers gave something inside of him quite a prod. The fighter gasped and went stiff as pleasure shook his frame. “What… what the fuck did you…” Tecryd curled his fingers again and Ecra cried out loudly.

“Oh, you’re a loud one, aren’t you?” Tecryd nibbled the tip of Ecra’s ear, Ecra whimpering as Tecryd began assaulting that pleasuring point inside of him. “You want to hold back, but you want to scream, you _love_ this. You wanna feel it again, and again… and I’ll give that to you all you like.”

A third finger slipped in, much easier than the first two. Ecra whined and did his best not to squirm. Everything felt like _so much_. He wanted to die. This was humiliating. Why wasn’t Tecryd getting this over with? Why was he bothering with making him _feel_ like this?!

When the fingers slipped out, Ecra was only slightly comforted by the fact this would soon be over.

“Come on now. You know what you have to do.”

Oh, he was seriously going to make him do this?! Ecra whined and shook his head. No way was he going to do this.

“Do it.”

Again, Ecra got slapped across the face for his disobedience and he caved. He had to. Otherwise his friends… he couldn’t let them get hurt any more.

Slowly, Ecra reached behind himself and took hold of Tecryd’s cock, carefully guiding it inside of him. He eased his weight down, trying not to hurry it. Even with the decent prep he wasn’t ready for this. His cock went so much _deeper_ than his fingers, the sensations new and near terrifying. Probably a minute later, Ecra was fully seated, unable to catch his breath.

_He’s inside of me._

_This bastard who ruined so many lives. Ruined **my** life. He’s inside of me._

Tecryd’s body shuddered, his lips slightly parted as he felt Ecra’s body clench around him. “Good boy,” He said, his hands resting on the fighter’s thighs. “You really are quite a sight, you know? Come on now… move.”

Right. The worst part was that Ecra was in full control of it. He slowly moved his hips up and down, testing the waters, really. The sensation wasn’t horrible… it was just horrible because it was _him_.

The faster he got this over with, the better, Ecra reasoned, his body rising and falling with increasing speed. His cock rubbed against the cloth of Tecryd’s robes and Ecra shuddered with the feeling. It was surprising how many soft things Tecryd owned.

Although right now there was a certain part of him that wasn’t soft at all, Ecra groaned as he tried to set a rhythm but found it difficult to say the least. A few times Tecryd would slip out, making the drow grumble and Ecra hurry to get him back inside. The lack of his own ability was never more obvious at this moment.

“You really were ridiculously virgin, weren’t you?” Tecryd finally said, sounding a little impatient.

“Shut up!” Ecra glared hotly, feeling frustration starting to boil inside of him. He was _horrible_ at this. And it didn’t help the stress from being unable to truly pleasure Tecryd was effecting his performance. Tecryd slipped out again and Ecra nearly sobbed. This wasn’t fair. He was expecting too much from him.

“Turn around.”

Ecra was flipped around to face the doors while Tecryd guided his cock back inside. The slight flip of positions made it difficult to not slide off the drow’s lap, but Tecryd forced his hands to grip onto the arms of the throne before he really began to pound into Ecra.

“Fuck!” Ecra swore as all he could really do was hang on to the throne and let this happen.

Oh gods, and once Tecryd got going, he really got going. Once Ecra was solidly in place Tecryd slammed into him with little mercy, and with no way to hide his voice in Tecryd’s shoulder, Ecra _screamed_. It was painful, perhaps a little, but it was good, it was so good… pleasure overrode pain and Ecra’s moans echoed in the rooms of the temple.

“Aren’t you a pretty little thing? So loud...” Tecryd slowed down just a little, his breath starting to pick up. “You’re fully exposed like this, you know. Imagine if the guards came in right now, seeing you like this… or maybe your friends?”

Ecra whimpered and bowed his head. His whole body had flushed a bright pink and he was still embarrassingly hard. Tecryd reached in front and wrapped his hand around Ecra’s length, chuckling darkly as he continued to whisper in his ear. “What would you do? Would you attempt to hide yourself again? Or would you continue to ride me, moaning whorishly and begging for more?”

Tecryd squeezed Ecra’s cock and Ecra felt like he was at the edge of that cliff in his nightmare again, ready to topple over at any moment. He couldn’t even form a sentence, only a garbled whine as his back arched.

“I thought so. You’re so beautiful when you’re loyal to me.”

Loyal. Loyal to a _murderer_.

Tecryd slammed into him one last time and Ecra toppled over the edge, screaming the bastard’s name as his release splattered into his stomach and chest. A few white droplets even landed on his chin. Three times it came, and then Ecra went limp. Tecryd grunted as he got a few final thrusts in, slowly stilling before pulling out.

Ecra collapsed on the floor in front of the throne, truly starting to sob. He was done. He was tired. He wanted to go back home, he was done being an adventurer. He hurt physically and emotionally. He wanted his friends. He wanted to go _home_.

“Get dressed and get out.”

Ecra whimpered as he stumbled to his feet, shuddering at the feeling of Tecryd’s release dripping out of him and down his thighs.

“Wait.”

Ecra turned around just in time to feel a stinging pain down the side of his face. He yelped and backed away, nearly falling over. Tecryd grinned, waving a dagger back and forth.

“Oh look. Now we match.”

Ecra weakly touched his face. Tecryd was accurate to a fault, he had just barely missed Ecra’s eye. The scar left would be identical to the one on Tecryd’s face.

He pulled his pants up before he started half limping, half running to the exit. The hobgoblin guards thankfully didn’t comment on his state of dishevelment, only taking him down to his cell and letting him be.

~*~

Curious.

Tecryd now relaxed in his quarters. Despite Ecra being lesser in every category, the fighter held up surprisingly well. No experience in sexual matters with another man, yet he continued to try his very best. Oh, Tecryd was going to have fun teaching him how to fuck.

Curious still though, how many scars Ecra had. Seems like Ecra had a habit of throwing himself into fights he never had a chance to win. Probably why he did win as often as he did. Odds didn’t matter to him. Only that there was always a chance.

Oh well. He grinned as he gestured to the mirror to Alur’s room. The smug elf was still meditating, but you could see the exhaustion weighing him down.

This was going to be so much fun. He better rest- Tecryd wanted to be fully prepared to handle the paladin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecra might be my favorite ngl... but I also really like Alur... and Thola... I have a lot of favorite characters from my campaigns okay? :P
> 
> Up next we have Alur Hikelvo, the elven paladin.


	4. Alur Hikelvo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The paladin is brought to Tecryd's bed.

Alur was recalling the day he met Ecra when his cell door opened.

“Come on, _elf_.”

Alur stood to his feet and gently pushed back the hobgoblin’s attempt to take him by the arm. “I will not resist. Take me to your master,” He said calmly. So this was his fate, was it? Some sort of punishment from Tecryd.

He went forward without fear. He might be without his powers while under Tecryd’s spells and his weapons taken, but he walked silently and without resistance.

The elf was taken to the private quarters of Tecryd, where Alur’s lips briefly twitched into a sneer as he saw the defaced statue of his god sitting outside. Disgusting. Tecryd had no respect for anyone but himself at the end of the day, didn’t he?

The hobgoblin gestured him forward with a snigger and Alur walked into Tecryd’s quarters, unafraid of what laid ahead of him.

Tecryd was sitting in a chair, his normally cocky smirk replaced by a dark glare as Alur didn’t even seem remotely shaken. Alur took a seat opposite of Tecryd and the two stared at each other.

“Well, well, well.” Tecryd shook his head. “After all this time, my old friend. It looks like one of us won. I bet you thought it would be you.”

“This isn’t you winning.” Alur kept his face carefully straight. “This is you lording your power over foes you’ve defeated. You’ve won against us. Not against good. Not against the better part of people. And do not call me _friend_.”

Tecryd sneered. “Okay, enough with your posh paladin talk.”

“Let the others go, Tecryd. They followed me here.” They all chose it, Alur knew not one of his friends felt forced to go in, but they did so because Alur led them. “They’re young. They don’t know any better.”

“Don’t… know… any better.”

Tecryd laughed, tilting back in his chair as he shook his head. “Oh, they knew plenty better, Alur. I had the impression your fighter was the one in charge, that you just stood back to let a child pull your leash.”

 _Deep breaths, punching him across the face isn’t worth it_. Even if it might feel a little good. He had to reserve his strength, pray he could pull through and strike Tecryd where it hurt. “Ecra… feels responsible for us. He does his best. And despite his youth, he’s truly a fantastic leader.” He would’ve made a great captain of the army someday if Alur hadn’t asked him to come along with him.

“Cute.” Tecryd’s smile dropped, back to the dark stare. “Do you want to know what I did to him? What I did to your halfling girl?”

Alur stiffened. “What did you do?” Especially to the halfling… Herra was the kindest soul Alur had ever the pleasure to meet. And with her plight against the drow, she joined their group without fear for her own safety and became a truly great healer.

Tecryd cackled before he leaned forward. “Why don’t I show you?” He rested his finger on Alur’s forehead and he was blasted with the crudest visions.

Herra’s dress was bunched around her waist, her head thrown back in ecstasy and Tecryd’s mouth between her thighs. Another switch of images and he saw Ecra weeping as he was forced to take in Tecryd’s cock. He was hurting. She wasn’t in her right mind.

Alur jerked away, ending the visions as he took a swing at Tecryd. “How dare you!” He roared, getting up and attempting to summon his aura. “You are not even worthy to kiss their feet, you _devil_ of a drow! How dare you violate them like this?!”

Tecryd smoothly dodged out of the way and Alur felt a shock of pain up his arm. He groaned as he dropped to his knees, feeling like his arm had gone dead. The damn curse still held on strong. How much longer could it be kept up?

“Violate? Oh, that’s such a crude way to put it.” Tecryd chuckled and sauntered on up to Alur, leaning down to look him in the face. “And I did it because I knew it would piss. You. Off.”

Bastard. Alur swore in elven and attempted to scramble to his feet, only to get punched across the face. “You seem to think they’re the most innocent, after all. The half orc, well, he’s half _orc_ , the traitor drow is close enough to our age, and your sylph is quite long lived. The human and the halfling, though? Why, compared to us, they are literally children! And you still thought it was all right to bring them on a campaign to stop me?”

Alur laid still on the floor, his heart aching. It was true, they were young. Too young, really. But so full of passion to do the right thing, he just couldn’t say no when they offered to come along. And up until now, he hadn’t regretted that decision once.

“You’re pathetic, Alur. You _always_ think you’re right!” Tecryd laughed bitterly, walking around Alur’s crumpled body. “That’s honestly why I hate you the most. You thought by putting together a band of misfits and those hurt by my campaign for godhood that you stood a chance, and you were _wrong_. So very wrong, Alur.”

“We’re not the only ones who believe in good.” Alur groaned as he levered himself up, flipping his braid out of his face. “There will be more. And one of them will stop you-”

Alur got kicked in the ribs before he finished that sentence, effectively knocking the air out of his lungs. Tecryd knelt down, his eyes full of anger even as he smiled.

“Maybe. But it won’t be you, now will it?” He grabbed ahold of Alur’s braid and yanked him to his feet, his smile growing even darker. “Say, Alur, have you kept your vow of celibacy all these years?”

Oh god no.

Alur was thrown onto Tecryd’s bed, his head slamming into the bed post and stars flashing in front of his eyes before his jaw was forcefully opened and something slimy and wet started dripping down his throat.

“You have _no idea_ how long I searched for something that will effect you in the way I desire. Paladin, elf, you’ve not got a lot of weaknesses.” Tecryd forced his mouth shut and pinched Alur’s nose, forcing him to swallow. “But I know a few hags, long lived ones at that. They knew _exactly_ how to deal with you.”

Alur was released and he gasped for breath, the bedroom around him beginning to spin. Oh god, his head ached, his body ached. Everything began to ache. He dimly felt Tecryd rip his clothing off, his robes now useless scraps of cloth on the ground. He felt cold. Unbearably cold.

“So many years, you’ve been there. Blocking my every move. Looking at me like you truly believed that I was less than you. A drow is the worse of an elf, right?” Tecryd laughed bitterly and Alur heard something drop to the floor. Tecryd’s cloak, likely. Maybe his tunic as well. “And then you had the nerve to assemble a force to _fight_ me.”

Everything was a blur now. All Alur could see was the blurry shape of Tecryd moving about, rambling insanely. Even his voice began to sound blurry.

“You always believed you were the greater side. That your way was the right way, because you believed it to be good, and of course that meant you were _right_.” Alur was slapped across the face. “Stay awake! Don’t you be nodding off now.”

Alur forced himself to blink in an attempt to clear his muddy vision, and soon he managed to focus on Tecryd. The drow leaned in, their faces unbearably close. “I remember the day you vowed to become a paladin. The vow you made, how you’d keep your body pure to serve your pathetic god.” Tecryd sneered and shook his head. “I’m here to take that ‘purity’ of yours and _bleed it dead_.”

“You...” Alur had to concentrate on each word, his tongue felt heavy and numb. “You won’t take it away… Your rape of me will not render my vow to my god null.”

“Oh, I know.” Tecryd pressed his lips against Alur’s, Alur could feel his smirk. “That’s why I’m going to make sure you _enjoy it_. Just like Herra and Ecra did.”

Alur passed out, only to wake up not long later to his arms bound to the bed posts. He pulled frantically at the ropes to no avail, they bit into his skin harshly. Damn it! Alur felt like he was moving so slowly as he turned his head to look for Tecryd.

The drow was sitting at the foot of the bed, his smile downright maniacal now. “Wondered if you’d stay awake for this. You’ll have to. I think you want to be awake when you’re deflowered,” He said as he crawled forward.

Alur swallowed nervously, his throat bobbing. The chastity vow was an unnecessary part of his commitment, but it did make life easier. Never searching for a life companion, never having to care for a family. When you’re an adventuring paladin, things like that can get in the way. Chastity made that a nonexistent problem.

Tecryd bit down harshly on Alur’s throat, pulling a shout from the elf. He felt the warmth of blood pooling in the wound. The room seemed to come to a slant around him, Tecryd’s nude body pressed uncomfortably against his.

_My god, give me strength._

Tecryd’s bites littered Alur’s body from neck to thigh, teeth marks turning purple and some dripping blood. Alur focused on the ropes on his wrists, pulling them tightly whenever Tecryd would start mouthing at the elf’s ruined skin. The scars he paid careful attention to, especially the ones that he’d given Alur over the years they’d fought. He drew his tongue across them nice and slow, causing Alur to shiver and attempt to move away but he would grab on and nip up them, bringing blood to the surface of the skin. Those scars were special. It was a sign of the many times they’d fought… and this time Tecryd had won.

Alur nearly lost his head as Tecryd’s fingers brushed his limp cock. “Get your hand off of me,” He said with a snarl, kicking out best he could. It would’ve been easier to kick through water, it never even connected with Tecryd.

“Why? You don’t _like_ it, do you?” Tecryd mocked as his soft touches graced up the shaft, his thumb making circles on the slit. “You can’t like this. I’m a _drow_ , you can’t like anything a _drow_ does to you!”

“Fuck!” Alur attempted to kick again, ignoring how his belly suddenly flip flopped and his length began to rise. Breathing exercises. He had to remember his breathing exercises. He hadn’t even pleasured himself in years, he’d gained so much self control.

Self control that was rapidly coming undone with Tecryd’s graceful fingers. Tears formed at the corners of Alur’s eyes as he shook his head rapidly no, no, this couldn’t be happening to him! He prayed fervently under his breath for strength to break the curse that had been put on him, so he could smite the evil that was currently molesting him and _could he stop touching him there_?

“You’re so sensitive!” Tecryd snickered as he drew a finger down Alur’s sack between his legs, squeezing his ass before his fingers began to explore between. Alur tried to hold back the whimpers as Tecryd began pressing his fingers around the rim of his hole, coming deadly close to penetration. “I bet you’d lose your head if I slipped a finger in there, right now? Finish all over yourself, you’d be a mess.”

“Get off me!” Alur kicked out again frantically, his chest heaving. He could hold back. He could make it. It was the drug that was doing this, right? It had to be.

Tecryd released his hold on Alur to grab a bottle of oil from the side table, pouring it generously on his fingers before wrapping them around Alur’s cock again. “Remember, Alur, you can’t enjoy this. I’m raping you, remember? You’re not breaking your vow if not you’re enjoying it,” Tecryd hissed before his fingers glided over his cock. Alur felt his body tighten. _No no no- NO!_

A finger did slip into Alur’s hole just as he climaxed, his gasp of shock as pleasure flooded through his body, pleasure he hadn’t really felt since he was youthful. His vision went black for a moment before he finally came back to full consciousness.

Oh god, what had he done?

Tecryd cackled as he drew a finger across Alur’s chest, swiping up some cum and bringing it to his lips. “Oh, look there. Looks like you enjoyed it,” Tecryd said casually, sucking off his finger and making the most pleasant hum.

“N… no, that wasn’t… that wasn’t under my control!” Alur frantically shook his head no, his heart still echoing in his ears from the shock he’d just experienced. He’d climaxed at the hands of his enemy, someone he’d been hunting for _years_! The power had gone to his head. He never had the nerve to go this far before.

“Reeaaally?” Tecryd leaned in, grinning smugly. “Did you even really try to resist? Once you realized how good it felt?”

“I did!” Alur’s pleas felt hollow. Did he try enough?

“Mmm. Adorable, your denial. I bet you couldn’t even smite me now even if you wanted to. Breaking your vow and all.” Tecryd positioned himself between Alur’s thighs and pushed his legs up, enough that Alur quietly cried out in pain. “Let’s see how else I can make you break your vow, _elf_.”

Tecryd’s tongue swiped up Alur’s chest, cleaning off the evidence of his shame. Alur bit down on his tongue as he tried to veer away from the drow but Tecryd was having none of that, Alur swore his bonds grew even tighter.

Once clean Tecryd reoiled his fingers and plunged two back into Alur’s entrance. Alur hissed and attempted to back away, but was immediately dragged back. He was still sensitive, but Tecryd wasn’t going to wait. His fingers brutally stretched his entrance, Alur barely given a chance to breathe before a third was added.

“Well, I think we’ve proved you did manage to hold out for so long on your vow,” Tecryd chuckled darkly as his fingers probed deeper inside of Alur. “But your body hungers, oh does it hunger. You spent so long depriving it of its wants, it’s settling for a drow. How embarrassing this is for you!”

Settling. Settling for a drow. Alur groaned as he felt the world start to spin, he was going to faint again. He got slapped across the face, dragging him back to an unhappy conscious state. Tecryd glared down darkly. “Stay. Awake,” he hissed before he pulled his fingers out and flipped Alur to all fours.

The ropes seemed to adjust, allowing Alur to remain on his stomach, as Tecryd positioned himself and slowly began to press inside of Alur. Alur quietly cried out but remained still, allowing Tecryd to enter him and slide his cock entirely inside. Tecryd moaned quietly, his hips twitching as Alur stayed perfectly still. If he didn’t resist, he’d get away with less injuries.

“You know, you’re actually tighter than the halfling.”

Or not. Alur swore as he attempted to lash out at Tecryd, which only ended with the ropes pulling tighter until he was practically only on his knees, his arms raised in the air. Tecryd snickered as his cock slowly pulled back.

“I hope you remember this moment for the rest of your damned life.”

Alur gasped as Tecryd grabbed ahold of his neck and squeezed down as he began to fuck him, harsh and fast. Alur couldn’t get a good breath with Tecryd choking him like this. His vision would almost go black before Tecryd would let go, letting Alur choke and sputter for breath, and then the cycle would begin again.

His head was pounding. It hurt from the lack of oxygen, it hurt from where he slammed it earlier, and it hurt from all that was going _on_ right now. He could barely process everything, it only came to him a second later when Tecryd would release his neck or when he’d scratch Alur’s thigh trying to get him to hold still.

His eyes managed to slowly focus on the area above the headboard, where he saw his eyes reflected back in the mirror there.

In Tecryd’s words, ‘what a sight’. His body was littered in love bites and there was some of his cum drying on his chest, some that Tecryd had missed. His cock was hard again, much to Alur’s disgust, and the look in his eyes… he looked dead.

He saw Tecryd’s hand wrap around his cock and start rubbing him off again, he realized seconds later Tecryd was whispering to him in elven, calling him a pretty little pet and how he really was enjoying this, how good he felt…

Alur’s body went limp when he hit climax again, the pleasurable burn as a few drops of cum dripped down from his slit and Alur moaned quietly. Tecryd pulled out just in time to finish all over Alur’s back, the expression on his face seering itself in Alur’s mind.

The ropes snapped and Alur dropped to the mattress, everything spinning together in a blurry mess. He couldn’t move even if he wanted to. Was this the pain his friends had already gone through? A pain that perhaps would happen soon to Braizra, Thola and Sakal?

He had to set something straight.

“… Your drow heritage… doesn’t… disgust me.” His mouth felt dry, tired.

Tecryd’s head snapped back, his mouth pulled into a puzzled frown. “What?” He asked.

It took all of Alur’s remaining strength to force himself to sit. “Drow do not disgust me. I do not see drow as a lesser elf.” His arms shook once before he collapsed again, he felt so weak, so tired… had his god abandoned him? Had the holy light of his god left him because of his broken vow?

Despair. This is what he was feeling. Complete despair. He’d been broken. No doubt Tecryd was proud. His eyes flickered shut and he ceased to be conscious any longer.

~*~

Huh. Curious, again.

Tecryd had known Alur for decades. The paladin had been a closed book, but that look in his eyes… he hadn’t been lying when he said he was disgusted by drow.

It didn’t matter. Now wasn’t the time to stop his plan to make each of the adventurers pay.

Tecryd did clean off Alur, letting his fingers caress the finely sculpted features of the elf’s face before he opened the door.

“Get him out of here. Bring in Thola.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeee, sorry it's been so long! (#ﾟﾛﾟ#) I've just been SUPER busy, the story is (mostly) done I just need to edit, really. And write the last chapter... and the epilogue.
> 
> Okay I still got some more to do. Buuuut I hope you enjoyed!


	5. Thola Tyth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rogue is here, and she's here to play her own game.

Thola knew what was going to happen the moment she entered the room.

She was known for her silence, her unreadable face, but few people knew how perceptive she truly was.

She’d passed a few of her friend’s cells on the way here. The paladin elf was inconsolable, a glow gone from his face. He’d experienced a trauma that could not be put into words accurately. Not to even mention the human’s distress, like he didn’t even know what to do with himself.

Tecryd was a sadist, plain and simple. She knew that the first time they met, how he enjoyed dismembering the goblin who’d failed to bring him something he required for a spell to summon the god. Thola had tried to kill him. A man like that is dangerous.

But she just wasn’t quiet enough.

Thola walked into the room, picked up a faint smell of sex, and calmly sat on the bed. Right. Of course. Not a very creative sadist, was he?

Tecryd returned from his bath, wearing a towel around his slim waist, blinking a few times to see Thola on his bed. “Well, aren’t you clever,” He deadpanned, pulling off the towel.

Thola hardly blinked at his nudity. This hadn’t been the first time, after all. “I don’t think I’m clever. You are just that predictable, Tecryd,” She said in a nonchalant tone, placing her hands behind her head. “Who have you taken so far?”

Tecryd smirked as he crossed over to the bed, probably trying to get a reaction from the female drow with his boldness. It did nothing to her. “The halfling and the human two days ago. The elf today. I didn’t know the halfling was so...”

“Promiscuous?” Thola finished the sentence. “She’s proud of her sexuality, she would fit in quite well among females of our kind. And I suppose if I threaten to cut off your penis and make you eat it, it won’t change what you have planned?”

“Absolutely not.” Tecryd’s right ear twitched, his common tell that he was annoyed. Thola rolled her eyes before she sat up.

“I’m not surprised. The only time you’ll ever got to dominate a female drow is right now, so I suppose it really gets you going.” Thola removed her belt and threw it at his face. “So get it over with, I doubt it’ll take more than five, maybe ten minutes?”

Tecryd scowled as he threw the belt on the floor. “You think you’re hilarious, don’t you?” He growled.

“Oh… well, yes, I do.” Thola smirked, unmoving from her position on the bed. “What I find more hilarious is that you think you’ll impress me after you fucked the elf. I don’t care for sloppy seconds.”

It wasn’t surprising Tecryd moved in to choke her, his hand fastening a tight seal around her throat, but Thola still clawed at his wrist, her teeth bared in a fearsome gesture. He finally let go long enough for Thola to lean up and kiss him, her teeth sinking into his lip.

It was more foreplay than actual fighting. Tecryd ripped her shirt open and bit her breast, Thola yelping in shock rather than actual pain before she clocked him in the side. Tecryd hissed before he bit down harder, leaving a teeth imprint when he pulled away.

Her pants she slid off and threw upon the floor, joining her shredded shirt. He attempted to keep her pinned down, his strength was superior to hers but she was also a lot more flexible. She wrapped her thighs around his middle and forced them to turn over, where she was sitting on his middle. She grinned and mockingly grinded her bare sex onto his chest.

“Well, look at that. In the end, I’m still on top.”

Tecryd growled before he flipped them back over, pinning her arms behind her. “Why are you always like this?” He snapped before he pushed their lips together again, running his hands through her ruby red hair.

 _Because you’re a little bitch_ , Thola thought sourly, biting his tongue the moment it attempting to plunge into her mouth. He howled in pain as he backed off, some of his bluish blood dripping onto his lips.

Thola grinned darkly.

“Because. You love it.”

It was a dangerous game Thola was playing, pretending to be play fighting, but it would cement her as a possible ally in Tecryd’s mind. He was always a little less in the eyes of most drow, probably why he came to the surface to deal with his major ego problem.

So if she played his game, she could find a gate to her freedom… and possibly her friends’.

Thola slid down, sucking on one of her fingers as she faced Tecryd's erect length. She glanced up with a smirk before her mouth wrapped around his cock and quickly swallowed it down.

Tecryd groaned, grabbing onto her hair and forcing himself down her throat. Thola struggled not to gag, or the more pleasing suggest of biting down, but she had other ideas. Her fingers slipped behind Tecryd’s ass, acting like she wanted something to hold onto, before she buried her saliva soaked finger into his hole.

The male drow barked in shock and tried to buck away, but Thola sucked pleasantly on the head. If she didn’t have her mouth full, she would be smirking. Tecryd hissed and soon settled, letting her finger dive in and out of him while she sucked him off.

She might be pinned down, she figured, but that didn’t meant she couldn’t have a little fun with it.

Her finger curled up and Tecryd groaned, his fingers digging tightly into her hair as he continued to fuck her mouth. Her jaw was going to be sore after this, but it was better than the alternative. Without access to her magic, she had no way to prevent pregnancy. And Tecryd was absolutely shit at remembering to pull out when he was bedding a woman.

“Thola...” Tecryd groaned, his thrusts starting to become erratic. Thola hummed quietly around his cock and made sure to massage the spot inside of him that made him go crazy… and it worked in her favor.

With a soft gasp, Tecryd came, semen shooting down Thola’s throat and across her tongue. She rubbed his prostate one last time for her trouble before pulling off, looking quite smug as she shoved him off.

“Told you. Sloppy. Seconds.”

Leaving Tecryd, sputtering angry on the bed, Thola redressed the best she could and walked out the door. Her shirt was ruined, but she managed to tie together the sleeves.

Her game was dangerous. It wouldn’t work in time for her friends to not suffer.

But it was the best she knew to do in this situation.

~*~

Oh, how that woman pissed him off.

Tecryd dressed in his night clothing, still fuming. He should’ve known better than to summon her tonight, after the success that Alur was. Perfectly broken. Faith lost. But Thola was different. She wasn’t afraid of him. And she was likely already working on an escape plan.

Well, he always liked playing with Thola. So let’s see how well she could escape with a team of broken souls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IwantTholatosteponme (*´ω｀*)
> 
> Next up is probably my favorite chapter, with Braizra. God I love Half-Orcs. I hope you enjoyed this chapter tho, comments and kudos pump me up!


	6. Braizra Cexod

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tecryd attempts to take on the barbarian, but perhaps he should've given said barbarian more time to cool off...

“I’m not going in there! It’s been days and he’s still going at it!”

“It doesn’t matter. We gotta get him clean.”

“He will _kill_ us!”

“Hey, you want to go tell Lord Tecryd that you are too scared to go in there and clean up a restrained half orc, be my guest!”

“Fine! Fine!”

The door opened and Braizra growled, pulling off the broken chains on his wrist and putting up his fists. He didn’t need a weapon to fuck up these assholes. It was only the damn door in the way of his escape, and well, one of these hobgoblins probably had a key.

One of the hobgoblins threw the bucket of hot, sudsy water into his eyes. Braizra shouted in shock and pain, gods did that sting! He shielded his eyes as another bucket of water rushed over him, and a scrub brush began rubbing against his chest.

That was enough! Braizra grabbed the brush and pulled it from the hobgoblin’s hand, she yelped and tried to grab for it- her mistake. Braizra impaled the handle through her eye, her companion yelped and dodging behind the door, slamming it shut.

Damn. Didn’t get out in time. Oh well. Braizra dropped the corpse and sat back on the bench, staring at the bucket of water they’d left behind.

“If you wanted me to scrub up before I break your bitch of a ‘master’,” He used finger quotes, “In half, just fucking ask!”

With that, Braizra grabbed the cloth and began cleaning himself up.

It’d been a long few days, but he was holding up. Little tired from constantly trying to break the door and the lack of nutrients in the slime they gave him, but he was holding up. He missed his friends though. Especially Ecra and Herra. Oh man, he’d kill for a plate of Herra’s cooking right now. Warm steak, carrots, maybe some potatoes or whatever other roots she could find. That would be delicious.

His stomach made a pitiful sound and he cut off that line of thinking. Right. Probably more sludge for dinner. Thinking it’ll weaken him. Hah! It would take a lot more than poor diet to take down a warrior. He cleaned up the best he could, sighing with relief. Half orc, maybe, but half human too and half humans wanted to be clean sometimes.

Well, back to charging the door. Braizra kicked the hobgoblin corpse under his sleeping bench before he prepped for another charge. The latches had to be weakened by now. A few more times, maybe even this time ought to do it.

He almost collided with the door when it opened. With a shout, Braizra ran on through, colliding with the stone wall and hitting the ground.

Ow.

A familiar dark face came into view and Braizra growled.

“Tecryd.”

Tecryd chuckled and knelt by Braizra’s fallen body. “Hello again, half orc. It’s been a while. How you feeling? Tired?” He asked.

Braizra responded by swinging for Tecryd’s face. Tecryd neatly dodged out the way with a sigh. “Clearly not tired enough. Good gods, did you even sleep?!” He looked briefly impressed.

“Maybe once in a while.” Braizra cracked his knuckles, feeling rage slowly seep through his body. Tecryd might have the power of a god now, but even on the drow’s best day he couldn’t be stronger than Braizra. “You know, seeing your face makes me feel a little better, Tecryd.”

“And why is that?”

“Because I have really, _really_ wanted to punch it.”

With a shout, Braizra charged, aiming his fist for that face. Keeping a half orc trapped for days on a meager diet of gruel, what did he expect to happen once he let him out?

Tecryd was barely staying ahead, dodging swings with a hairsbreadth of space. A couple times Braizra actually had grabbed a strand of his ridiculously long hair, it barely slipping out of his grasp. Oh man, was this fun. Grinning, Braizra chased Tecryd through his own castle while the drow attempted to calm him down.

“Now, Braizra! This doesn’t have to be like this-”

“Where the fuck are my friends, Tecryd?” Braizra even began whistling a little tune as he chased Tecryd.

“Be reasonable, Braizra!” Tecryd spun around and began running backwards. “We can sit and talk it out!”

“Hmmmm...” Braizra even seemed to pause to consider it. “Nah. I think it’ll feel better to hit you.”

Tecryd yelped as he ducked another swing before he bolted into a room and shut the door behind him. Really. Locking yourself in a room. With probably nonmagical latches. Braizra shook his head and cracked his knuckles. So much for being a god. With a solid punch, the door went down and Braizra strode in, expecting to find a cowering drow. “Come on out, you son of a bitch! I need to break your back again!”

Braizra realized a moment too late that he didn’t see Tecryd.

Magic binds shot out from the walls, and with a shout Braizra was lifted into the air, both arms and legs restrained.

“Damn it! Enough with your bullshit, Tecryd! Let me go!”

A dark chuckle and Tecryd reappeared, crossing his arms and with that stupid smile on his face that made Braizra want to punch him. Granted, Braizra always wanted to punch him. But that just made it worse.

“Too stupid to be a human, too weak to be an orc. Now that’s our Braizra.” Tecryd twirled his finger and Braizra found himself hanging upside down, completely helpless.

“You _bastard_!”

Braizra struggled against the magical bonds, only for them to creep further on his arms and keep him still. Tecryd walked up, cocking his head to the side. “Are you going to talk to me like that when I hold your life in my hands?”

“Fuck you!”

“Ah ah ah, be nice...”

A black bond of magic tied itself over Braizra’s head, forming a quite effective muzzle as it slipped into his mouth. The half orc screamed and swore, trying to break free but finding it to be actually useless. Damn it. Damn. It.

Tecryd waited for Braizra to slowly calm before he said, “Are you finished?”

That only started it up again, Braizra swearing violently in Orc and telling him exactly what he’d do to him and his corpse once he got loose. Tecryd remained quiet until Braizra paused to attempt to take a breath, it was hard to breathe with the gag in place.

“You know, I really only caught about every third word, but I am truly impressed by how dark your imagination is.”

This almost started him up again but Tecryd kicked him harshly over the head. “That’s _enough_! You’re a brute, I get it. I let you ramble on this long, don’t take that as a kindness.”

Kindness? Hah! Braizra snorted, looking away and still continuing to grumble.

“Oh, quit being an infant. You really are a bit of a problem, aren’t you? Not enough discipline, always running off and doing your own thing. If you’d had just an inkling, an _inkling_ of common sense, you would’ve known better than to just barge through the door and expect nothing bad to happen. Didn’t you even think of the fact I was leading you into a trap?”

Oh. Braizra felt his heart sink. That was a dumb choice. He’d been so close though! Was that all an illusion? Tecryd sneered as he gave Braizra’s head another kick. “Of course you didn’t. Your skull’s so thick, you don’t even know what I have planned for you. The proud half orc, son of a chieftain, warrior almost as good as your average orc… _almost_. I think you need to be knocked down a peg, don’t you agree?”

Braizra tried to say something that along the lines of ‘have fun trying’, but the gag muffled it to sound like nonsense. Tecryd sighed before he snapped his fingers. Braizra yelled as he was dragged over to the bed, spreadeagled on the mattress.

What the fuck!? Braizra shouted in alarm as his struggles renewed, unable to budge even as much as an inch as Tecryd strolled over, tutting his tongue. “Put it together yet, whelp?” Braizra magicked a whip made of the same substance as Braizra’s bindings. “Beautiful, isn’t it?” Tecryd stroked one of the many tails, looking delighted with his new toy. “I’ve spent the last several days playing with my new abilities. Learning what I can craft… I think we’ll start with this.”

Braizra was thrown up against the wall and strapped in place, forcing him to stare into a mirror. His tusks nearly cracked the glass, he barely managed to avoid hitting his face in time. He could see Tecryd behind him, stroking the whip slowly.

A drop of sweat trickled down Braizra’s neck. He had to be joking. He had to be fucking with him.

With a rip of his shirt, Braizra’s skin was now exposed, Tecryd purring at the sight. “You might be a bit odd looking, but your strength!” He rested one of his hands slowly upon Braizra’s back, like he would a horse that would spook. And Braizra did spook, screaming threats through his gag as he attempted to buck Tecryd’s hand _off of him_. This didn’t seem to deter Tecryd, he slowly slipped his hand down, down just below the small of his back. “If you ignore the tusks, I think it’s easy to say you’re quite a prize.”

“I like my tusks!” Braizra attempted to say through the gag. Tecryd chuckled and lightly patted his ass.

“I know, I know. Now let’s see if we can tame you a little.”

 _If he really thinks beating me me will make me behave…_ Braizra's thought was sharply cut off as the whip smacked into his back.

And Braizra _bled_.

He could feel it trickling down the wound, and then he felt the pain. He bit down on the gag and attempted to pull himself up and away from the whip, only for the pain to ripple through his back and into his arms. His arms briefly shook before he collapsed, nearly pulling them from their sockets.

Holy shit. He made him bleed.

“Worked just I hoped it would,” Tecryd said with a chuckle, pulling back the whip. “Now, for all the grief you’ve caused me… I think thirty strikes will be enough. And since I’m feeling generous, that first one counts as one of the thirty.” The gag dissipated from Braizra's mouth and the half orc cracked his jaw. “Now, please count them, Braizra.”

“Go fuck yourself.”

The whip bit into his flesh again and Braizra didn’t have the gag to bite down on this time. He shouted as the pain ripped through him again. Fucking… what was this thing _made_ of?!

“Braizra. Start counting.”

“Fuck. You!”

Braizra was hit again and he nearly bit off his own tongue to stop from screaming. This hurt. This hurt far more than he thought was possible.

“Count the strikes. You’re on two now. You can count, right?”

Fuck. Braizra took a harsh breath before he turned his head around.

“Your head’s gonna roll when I get my hands on you.”

The end of the whip ended up biting into his cheek and Braizra howled in pain, jerking his head to face forward again. Bad idea. Bad idea.

“Two, Braizra. Two!”

The whip was raised again and Braizra spat it out before he could help himself.

“Fine! Two! Fucking two!”

Braizra could see Tecryd's grin in the mirror. Dammit. He’d caved. He’d fucking caved like a coward.

“Very _good,_ Braizra. I hope you can count a little higher than that though.”

 _Strike_!

Braizra swallowed the blood in his mouth, he’d bit his tongue. This was shit. This was complete horse shit.

“T… three.”

_Snap!_

“Four.”

_Crack!_

“Five.”

Braizra forced himself to focus on the numbers, watching them turn into macabre red shapes in his brain. He could focus on those. He couldn’t focus on the pain. Focusing on the pain made it burn hotter. He didn’t want it burning any hotter.

“T… twenty… nine.”

“Almost there.”

“Thirty! Fuck! Fucking stop already!”

Braizra's voice cracked. He couldn’t help it. It hurt. It hurt so bad. His back was positively shredded, and he couldn’t imagine lying on the bench in his cell to rest any time soon. Hell, he didn’t want to be on his _back_ any time soon.

Of course that’s when the binds flipped him about and slammed him onto his back. Braizra screamed and jolted as pain shot through his body, his blood soaking the sheets below him. His vision nearly went black, but he forced himself back to alertness. Now was _not_ the time to lose his senses. Not when he was alone. Tied up. With Tecryd.

On second though, maybe he should just go unconscious through what was happening next.

“Well, I’m impressed.” Tecryd crawled next to the half orc, tiptoeing those slender fingers up his broad chest. “I expected you to beg for mercy half way through.”

“I do not. Beg for mercy,” Braizra said through clenched teeth. _Be strong. Remember your friends. Remember Ecra, he’s a tiny human and he charges forward, no matter what the cost_. Oh gods. Ecra. “Where the fuck are my friends?” He didn’t want to hear the answer.

“Do you really want to know?” Tecryd grinned darkly and Braizra’s stomach wobbled.

“… You didn’t.”

“Oh, I did.” Tecryd examined his fingernails as he spoke. “Ecra was quite a sweet thing. Willing to do whatever it took for me not to claim Herra. Course, I’d already had her a few hours before, but he didn’t know that.”

“You son of a drow _whore_!” Braizra attempted to launch himself at Tecryd, only for the binds to drag him back down and pull stronger. Braizra’s eyes prickled a bit as his stretched arms shot daggers of pain down his back. “F… fuck…”

“Like I said. No discipline.” Tecryd leaned down and kissed where his whip had slashed Braizra's cheek. “None at all.”

Damn him. Damn Tecryd and every drow to hell. Except for Thola, but every other one could go to hell. The bindings on his legs slowly raised, forcing him to spread them as much as possible. The pain on his back was excruciating.

_Don’t black out. He’ll make it worse if you black out._

Tecryd undid Braizra's breeches, whistling when he revealed when Braizra was packing. “And you never cease to not amaze, half orc. My, I’m sure you kept the ladies busy with this,” He said with a wink as he wrapped his hand around it. He looked genuinely surprised that his fingers could touch.

Once upon a time, maybe. When he was a kid, messing around for fun. Orc woman loved he was more gentle than the brutish male of their species and human women, well, they liked he wasn’t afraid to get a little rough. But that was before he had a purpose. Before he realized he could do more with his life than conquer and raid.

Now he was reduced to a drow’s plaything and Braizra was cursing the day he met that paladin that told him he had a reason to this life.

Braizra’s pants were pulled down to his ankles and Tecryd grabbed ahold of his ass. “And there’s a _lot_ to grab. Maybe I spoke too soon. Maybe you are more beautiful than what meets the eye.”

“And you’re still ugly as dried shit, drow.”

The bonds on Braizra's arms tightened and Braizra breathed in sharply. The pain was bad. But he could live through pain.

He might not live through this shame though.

Tecryd had undone his pants as well, pulling out his length and covering it with a strange oil. _Lubrication_. Well, this was happening. Braizra muttered something he was going to do with Tecryd's head the moment he was decapitated and Tecryd made quite the face. Braizra laughed loudly before he attempted to clench his legs together, the binds pulling them back apart. “Drow, if I don’t kill you, my clan will.”

“Like your father was any different with your mother.”

Line. Crossed. Braizra roared and this time, he felt the bedposts crack as he lunged from Tecryd, the bed now sagging to one side, but the bonds held. Those binds tightened and forced Braizra to his back again, his chest heaving as he attempted to struggle free. “Goddammit! Take these off and _fight_ me, drow! What, are you afraid you can’t beat me in a fair fight?”

“Oh, sweet little whelp,” Tecryd crawled forward and positioned himself between Braizra's thighs, “I know I can’t beat you in a fair fight. That’s why I made it. Not. Fair.”

With that said, he pushed his cock into the half orc and Braizra howled.

He’d been on both sides of this equation. Penetrating someone and being penetrated. There were some really kinky orc woman he’d met who had some interestingly shaped glass toys. Braizra saw no harm in it, after all, some men were determined to stick it in a woman’s ass, why shouldn’t he try it?

This was worse though. There’d been not prep, lube only helped so much. Braizra was in so much pain, there was no way he could relax. And Tecryd clearly didn’t care, as he only gave a few testing thrusts before he began to fuck Braizra harshly.

Fuck, fuck, _fuck_! Braizra snarled and struggled, the circulation to his hands nearly cut off before he finally sat back and took it. He tried to focus on the ceiling, the bindings on his wrists. The sheets below him, starting to go sticky with his blood. Anything but the drow above him, resting his hands on Braizra's chest as he thrust into him, grunting and sweating and just making Braizra want to _kill_ him.

Not that there wasn’t pleasure to pain though. Soon the pain in his back started to melt away, Braizra’s swears sounding a little more desperate than angered. Was this what it felt like, to feel nothing and everything at once? Everything faded away. The bloody bedspread. The ceiling. The mirror behind them. It was just him and Tecryd, the blasted maniac of a drow.

Tecryd’s grunts were soft and his hair had come undone from its ponytail, Braizra desperately wanted to pull it so hard he snapped the bastard’s neck. For two years he’d been chasing him. Only getting this close the time he broke Tecryd's back.

Tecryd’s thrusts grew erratic, the drow desperately chasing his release, and Braizra decided to speed the progress along. He squeezed down on Tecryd’s cock, the drow freezing before a quiet cry slipped from his lips and he came, he came in a rush and thank the gods it was _over_.

Tecryd pulled out and suddenly the world came back. The bed rank of blood, Braizra had probably ruined the mattress. Good. Braizra ignored his erection, only yanking his chains and saying, “You got off, drow, now let me go!”

Tecryd caught his breath, his silvery hair sticking to his forehead as he eyed Braizra's cock. “You helped me, I’ll help you,” he said before he moved forward, using both of his hands to stroke Braizra.

Fuck. Him. Braizra gritted his teeth and resisted the urge to whine, only imagining biting open Tecryd's throat and leaving him to bleed to death. That was more arousing than Tecryd’s hand job, at least he told himself it was.

Tecryd hummed quietly as his hands worked away, grinning as Braizra's cock leaped to the attention and started beading precum. “Bit leaky, aren’t we?” He wiped a bit off and stuck his finger in his mouth, only to make a face as he pulled it out. “Not… nearly as bearable as I hoped.”

“Go fuck yourself.”

“I already fucked you.”

Good point. Braizra huffed and closed his eyes, trying to will his erection down.

That worked as well as to be expected, drow had slender, skilled hands. One of those hands gently rubbed at his balls, Braizra’s toes curling as he growled quietly. Tecryd moved quickly, Braizra's orgasm barreling closer and closer until…

“Fuck you!”

Braizra climaxed sharply, his whole body going stiff until the final shot of cum finished covering his shirt. He went lax and panted, his back complaining at him for that. Tecryd laughed as he wiped off his hand on the bedspread. “Fuck you, really? Is that the best you can do?”

“Bite me- don’t even fucking think about it, I swear to the gods, I’m going to tear your head off and feed it to goblins. After they use it as a sex toy.”

“And there’s the dark imagination again.” Tecryd sighed as he focused cleaning himself up, completely ignoring the half orc until something clearly popped into his mind. “Braizra, how old are you?”

“What, you’d feel more guilty about raping a kid than an adult?” Braizra was tired, he was hurting. He’d let the trauma of what happened hit him later. “Eighteen. I’m eighteen.”

Tecryd seemed genuinely shocked. “You’re younger than Ecra?” He asked.

“Uh…” Braizra's eyes flicked to the side as he thought. “Guess so. Ecra’s what, twenty one? Maybe twenty two.” His eyelids lowered, he couldn’t stay awake. Not anymore. His body was drained. He needed to heal. “Now either leave me alone or put me in my cell. I don’t care which.”

He honestly didn’t expect to hear the door close and for him to be left alone.

Well. Nice bed, at least.

~*~

Eighteen.

Tecryd sat outside the door, thinking to himself.

Only eighteen? That would’ve made him around sixteen when he joined with the last of the party. By orc standards, a man, but just barely. Not to mention he was half human.

He could see the human side when he looked into his eyes. A lot of awful threats, pretty graphic ones, but they were all talk. Just… like a hot headed teenager who runs into danger every chance possible because he has no experience otherwise.

Tecryd groaned and dragged a hand down his face before he teleported back into the bedroom.

A small spell ensured the half orc would stay asleep, although it was a pain to flip him over to his chest. Braizra snored like a wild beast, certainly his orc side Tecryd thought before he carefully peeled the rest of Braizra's shirt off. The wounds had been deep. Not enough to kill. But enough to be serious pain.

Soft spell work helped seal up the worst of them, ease the pain of the rest. A wet cloth carefully dabbed down his back successfully cleaned him up, and after he flipped him back over he disposed of his shirt and pulled his pants back up.

Perhaps this close he could see it. The absence of facial hair development, just a bit of patchy stubble. The lack of wrinkles by the eyes.

This was not the time to develop a conscious, Tecryd chided himself. This ‘teenager’ had broken his back and left him unable to move on his own for months.

Still… might as well let him keep the mattress. It was already stained in orc blood, there was no way Tecryd could ever use it again anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl, Braizra turned out to be one of my favorites to write （//･_･//) Gimme that angry strong boi 
> 
> Next time we'll be wrapping up the team with Sakal, but don't cry! There will also be an epilogue!


	7. Sakal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final member of the party falls before the new god, but not without putting up a fight. In his own way of course.

So. It would finally be his turn.

Sakal twiddled his thumbs, laying on his bench as he heard the door open and the sound of Tecryd's voice.

“I summoned you.”

He sounded pissed.

“I turned down your summons.”

Sakal didn’t give a shit.

“You can’t just...” Tecryd sputter briefly before he entered the cell, slamming the door behind him. “You do realize you’re a prisoner, correct?”

Sakal nodded.

“And that means you can’t turn down a summons!”

“I just did. And hey, you came down here, how convenient for the both of us.” Sakal grinned as Tecryd glowered. Sakal hated being summoned or told where to go, it tended to make him do the opposite of what people wanted.

Tecryd marched up to Sakal, grabbing the thin sylph by the shirt. “Are you aware how easily I could _kill_ you?” He snarled.

“You’re not gonna though.” Sakal briefly grinned. “Not until you get to break me.”

Tecryd lowered Sakal slowly. “Meaning?” He asked.

“Sylphs love to hear gossip. Your hobgoblins love _to_ gossip.” Sakal tapped his ear and smirked. “I heard all of it. Herra, Ecra, Alur, Thola, Braizra. You took each one, on your throne or in your bed, whatever you felt like. I did the math and that’s five out of six of us you violated. So...” He pointed to himself. “Math adds up you’re doing me next.”

The fact that he took the surprise out of seemed to take the wind out of Tecryd’s sails. He released the sylph and Sakal dashed to the opposite corner. What, just because he knew it was going to happen didn’t mean he didn’t want as much distance between the drow and himself before he did. “I’m not afraid of you. I know how it goes. You’ll scare the crap out of me, drag me back to your room, plow me until I beg for mercy, and then it’ll be over. I sure as hell won’t like it but damn if you’re not predictable.”

Tecryd was clearly grumpy, his crimson eyes narrowed in anger. Sakal shrugged before he sat down on his bench. “Whatever. Do your worst with your ‘toothpick’.” His pale eyes glinted mockingly. It wasn’t exactly a toothpick, but damn if Sakal wanted to destroy Tecryd's sense of esteem.

However, he didn’t expect Tecryd to laugh.

The drow shook his head, his lips split into a grin. “So, you really are the smartest one, aren’t you?” He asked.

“Eh, that might pushing it.” Sakal just had great common sense. “Listen. Just get it over with and I promise I’ll act scared.”

“Act. Scared.” Tecryd glared before his smirk returned. “On second thought, I think I’m not in the mood. I’ll be back when I am.”

“Hey! Don’t even think-”

Tecryd was gone. Sakal ran forward, waving his arms back and forth to make sure the drow just wasn’t invisible as his heart dropped into his stomach.

Fuck. He really shouldn’t have put all his cards on the table at once.

Sakal was alone for approximately a day. His guard was on high, he had to be ready so that Tecryd wouldn’t shock him. He needed control over the situation.

But even Sakal needed to nap.

His eyes flickered open and closed, he was so tired… maybe just a few minutes… ten, twenty. Hell, an hour, and he’d be recharged and ready to deal with Tecryd when he came back.

He didn’t know how long he was out until he woke up with a start.

There was only darkness in front of his eyes.

“Fuck!”

Sakal stumbled to his feet, throwing his arms about as he tried to figure out where he was. This wasn’t the cell. Too much space. Or was there… Sakal tripped over something hard and landed on his face.

Blind. He was blind.

That bastard took his sight.

Screaming in anger and pounding his fist against the ground, Sakal got back up and continued to fumble about, trying to feel something, _anything…_ his hand brushed up against someone’s chest and Sakal gulped.

“A… Alur?”

“Guess again.”

Fuck.

Sakal backed away only to end up tripping over something and landing on his ass. Several ropes shot out from nowhere and wrapped around his ankles and wrists. Trapped. Well, wasn’t this a fine mess his stupid mouth got himself into him.

Tecryd chuckled darkly as he approached, Sakal could hear his boots echoing on the floor. Just where the hell was he?

“So, did I do a good job of scaring you?”

Sakal swallowed the lump in his throat. “C… close enough,” He managed to force out. Damn, Ecra was always the brave one. He never shied away from something that fucked with his head. Sakal was the opposite.

When something scared him, he _ran_.

“Well, if what you said was true, then what comes next is… the plowing, I think you called it?” Tecryd’s fingers curled around Sakal’s throat and squeezed. “And I can’t wait for the part that comes after- the _begging for mercy._ ”

Sakal whined as he was pinned face down to the ground, his unseeing eyes blinking rapidly in a fruitless attempt to clear his vision. He’d lost control over the situation, gods, he’d lost control over the situation and he _hated_ it.

His pants were pulled down and Tecryd slowly ran his hand over Sakal’s skin… before giving his ass one hell of a slap.

“Fuck!” Sakal’s cock jerked and he bit down on his lip. Great. His body had the worst time trying to decide when the slaps were good or bad.

“Oh my.”

Tecryd drew back his hand again and slapped, even harder. Sakal bit down so hard on his lip he drew blood. And he did it again. And again. Sakal’s arousal grew deeper with each slap and it took all of his willpower not to scream at him to knock it off.

Unfortunately, his willpower ran out soon enough.

“Stop! For the love of gods, _stop!_ ” His voice quivered, nonono, he wasn’t supposed to be like this, it wasn’t supposed to be like this…

Tecryd paused before he rubbed the rapidly reddening hand print on Sakal’s ass. Sakal shook and whimpered, trying to adjust his body to hide his erection. Of course it didn’t work, but Tecryd noticed his squirming and snickered.

“What a little masochist. I thought you said the begging for mercy came after the ‘plowing’… but if we do a few things out of order, I suppose it’s not the worst thing that could happen.” Tecryd paused as he uncapped something and Sakal felt something cold drip onto his hole. “Keep up the begging though, it’s really delightful to see you come unhinged so fast.”

“Stop it!” Sakal tried to crawl away but found himself stuck to the floor. Damn drow! Sakal whined as his entranced was briefly rubbed before two fingers pushed inside.

“Huh. Not much resistance. Do this often, pet?”

“I’m. Not your pet,” Sakal seethed, his blind eyes attempting to glare at the place he last heard Tecryd's voice. He wasn’t a slave. A toy to be broken and thrown away. He was far better than that, and he seethed when he heard Tecryd laugh.

“You are now.”

His fingers pulled back and Sakal forced himself to remain relaxed as Tecryd’s cock forced its way inside of him. It wasn’t bad, Sakal was used to this side of the equation when it came to sex, but gods did it make him feel nauseated.

Tecryd purred as he tangled his hand in Sakal’s short ponytail. A quick snap and the tie came loose, strands of pale hair falling by Sakal’s face. “So open for me. So used… to being _used_.” Tecryd’s hips snapped roughly against Sakal’s and Sakal just gritted his teeth.

He had been used to being used… until he met that damn paladin and his band of misfits. Then maybe he got some notion of self respect. That was quickly going down the drain as Sakal’s grunts became more aroused and less pained.

_I can’t let him do this to me, I can’t-_

“You’re really nothing like your friends,” Tecryd’s thrusts slowed to the point where it was a near stop, just a slow in and out that frazzled out any coherent thought in Sakal’s brain, “Herra, she was so tight and not afraid to like it. Ecra was just so inexperienced, it was almost endearing. Thola thinks she can beat me still, but she won’t get any help from Alur. He’s broken. Braizra isn’t yet, but I can’t wait to see him beg for it… and then there’s you. You act so tough,” A sharp pull of Sakal’s hair forced a whimper from him, “But when it comes down to it, all you want to do is lay about and take it up the arse. You were a much better whore than you _ever_ were an oracle.”

Sakal cried out as Tecryd’s hand gripped onto his cock, hard and dripping. He was already so close… “At least you’ll enjoy being a whore again,” Tecryd growled before biting harshly into Sakal’s shoulder.

“Fuck! _Tecryd_! Fuck!”

Sakal climaxed with a single stroke of Tecryd’s fingers, his cum splattering up to his chin. He swore he could taste it on his lips. Tecryd just yanked Sakal back by the hair before the sylph could drop to the ground, continuing to pound into him until he growled, slamming in one last time and Sakal felt a blossoming warmth inside of him.

“Do they know?”

Sakal whimpered as Tecryd’s fingers gripped onto the bite mark left behind.

“Do your friends know that before you joined their little crusade, I was one of your many ‘customers’? That you went to your knees and let me come on your face, and you _begged_ for it?”

Sakal heard a gasp that was not from him or Tecryd.

_No. He didn’t._

“Tecryd, give me back my eyesight or I swear-”

Sakal was blind for several seconds when light flooded his eyes. He blinked rapidly until everything became clear, and then he wished it didn’t.

They were in the throne room, surrounded by several mirrors. Mirrors that had the faces of his friends. Tecryd laughed darkly as Sakal’s face went bright pink. “Oh, yes, Sakal. They saw _everything_. And I suppose they know now.”

“You son of a bitch!” Sakal shook his head, looking from face to face of his friends.

Herra was the one who gasped, her hands had flown up to cover her mouth but it had been too late. Braizra had once again been tied down and although he’d clearly suffered Tecryd’s wrath, he was straining again his binds and roaring several likely obscene things in the Orc tongue. Ecra’s face was one of shock, his jaw dropped as his head slightly shook in disbelief. Thola’s expression was carefully masked, although Sakal could feel her disappointment from those silver eyes. Alur… Alur just stared blankly, like he wasn’t even there. The lights were on, no one was home.

“Maybe now that you can see them, we should go again? Show them exactly what you can do with your traitorous lips-”

Sakal screamed, the ropes around his ankles and wrists bursting as a wind storm kicked up in the throne room. The mirrors cracked one by one, the pictures inside distorting in disturbing ways. Tecryd backed away nervously, barely managing to duck the mirror with Alur’s image. “All right, just go back to your damn cell then-”

“SHUT! UP!”

Sakal slammed his fists together and it was like a thunder clap. The mirrors all shattered into tiny slivers, several imbedding into both Sakal’s and Tecryd’s bodies. Tecryd himself was thrown across the room, slamming into a pillar with a loud crack.

Gasping for breath, dots swarming in front of his eyes, Sakal dropped to the ground. He’d never pushed himself like that… especially with his magic being repressed by whatever spells Tecryd put on him… oh he wasn’t feeling so well, he was finding it difficult to breathe.

“You. Little. Shit.”

Tecryd stumbled to his feet, grimacing in pain as he gripped his arm, but not because of being slammed into a wall. Typically perfect ebony skin over his upper arm and shoulder had exploded in boils and sores. “How did you do that? I repressed your magic!” He snapped. “And how did you do _this_!? You have wind magic! Not necrotic magic!”

Sakal laughed weakly, crawling over to the throne, the one thing that had been undamaged in Sakal’s release of his powers. With a grunt, he managed to pull himself up to sit on it. What a king he looked like now, sporting a bite mark on his shoulder and his legs spread to show the oil and cum leaking between his thighs.

“You see, sweetie… I’m a little cursed… now if you don’t mind… I’m gonna… take a little nap…”

Darkness was a comfort.

~*~

Tecryd probably spent a full minute just scratching until the itching and burning eased up. That little shit. Tecryd wanted to rip his smug face off.

Yet, as he looked up at the now unconscious Sakal, he was almost impressed. Somehow, despite the curse and being pushed down in the dirt, Sakal had fought back and… well, if Tecryd wasn’t a god, he’d not be standing right now. And then after all that, Sakal chose to use the last of his energy to stick it to Tecryd by sitting on his throne.

After managing to heal himself to the point of standing, Tecryd slipping his arms under Sakal’s limp body, carrying him out.

Now what should he do?

The rational decision would be to execute them all. Each of them have their heads cut off, before any plots could surface or any recovery could be made. They’d all been brutalized, seen their friends broken. Now was the time to finish them off.

But perhaps execution was a waste. Tecryd carried Sakal to quarters he’d had made originally for his sisters when they came to visit. There was more than enough rooms for all his new pets. It was much comfier than their cells as well, a little bit of comfort as they got used to their new lives.

Maybe one day he’d get bored, finish them all off. But right now was just not the time.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you look up 'bastard' in the dictionary you'd find a picture of Sakal's face. God i love him <3 This part actually took years to write, I started this story in 2017 (obvs wasn't posting back then cuz I didn't even have an account here lol) but I got stuck halfway through Sakal's chapter. I only picked it up a few months ago and I FINALLY FINISHED IT :D
> 
> This isn't the final chapter though, we still have an epilogue, I'll get it out sometime this week! Love you!


	8. Epilogue- Lost the Battle, Not the War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party picks up the pieces.

Collars.

Ecra swallowed nervously as he touched the velvet inside of the box that the hobgoblins delivered. One of them screamed like a teenage girl and took off running when Braizra came out of a bedroom, cracking his fists and ready to deliver a beat down.

The collar inside Ecra’s box was a soft brown leather with a gold little charm at the throat. It would almost be considered cute, if the meaning behind it wasn’t so twisted.

“He’s sick. He’s sick in the fucking head.”

Braizra tossed his black leather collar across the room, it nearly bonking poor Herra on the head. Braizra winced. “Sorry…”

“It’s okay, it wasn’t on purpose and you missed anyway,” Herra swallowed as she lifted out her collar, red silk with a diamond hanging from the throat, “Why isn’t he killing us?”

Thola sighed as she pinked out her collar, silk like Herra’s but a pale pink and a pearl at the throat instead. “Seriously? He knows I hate pink, it clashes with my hair. And he’s clearly not done playing with us yet.” Thola took another deep breath before fastening the collar around her neck. “Herra, help me fasten this, please.”

“What, you’re seriously playing along?” Braizra shook his head. “I thought you were different. Then again, I thought Sakal was better than to whore around with the _enemy._ ”

“Oh, suck a _cock_ , Braizra!” Sakal snapped, shooting up from where he was lying down before exploding into another coughing fit. That little demonstration of power from earlier weakened him enough that he had another cold. “It’s not like you’ll have a choice, next time Tecryd decides he’s in the mood for half orc!”

Braizra roared and prepped for a charge. “I’m going to break you!”

“Stop. Please.”

The voice was so quiet, Ecra could barely hear it. Braizra’s fists dropped as he turned to face the source of the plea.

Alur had come out of his bedroom. He wasn’t good, his skin was pale and he had to lean against the door frame to support himself. He took a shuddering breath before he looked at Sakal. “I knew. That you and Tecryd had a past. But I knew it was just that- the past. You didn’t do what you did to betray anyone, because… back then, you didn’t have anyone,” He said.

Sakal stared at the floor, not responding. Alur turned his gaze to Braizra next. “Cooperating is not cowardly. In fact, some might consider it quite brave. Some people fight by charging right at their enemies, not afraid to face them head on. Then we have a rogue, who has more of a skillset for a little trickery. I’m not telling you to cooperate. I’m telling you that we’ll all have our different way to fight back.”

Braizra swallowed before nodding and turning to Sakal. “… I’m sorry,” He murmured.

Sakal popped two thumbs up. “You’re good. Believe me, when I realized that I’d known Tecryd from my past, I was pretty pissed at myself. I might’ve gotten really drunk and came onto Herra. There’s no proof though, so…”

Herra laughed quietly before eyeing her own collar. With a look of determination, she picked it up and slipped it around her neck. “We’re not done for,” She tossed her hair behind her shoulder, “We’re not beat. We can do this.”

With a hum, Sakal grabbed his own collar, another silk affair that was a pale blue with a silver padlock at the throat. “He thinks he’s broken us, I say we play along. To an extent. One day he’s gonna be too relaxed. I used my magic once-”

“And it nearly _killed_ you,” Braizra interjected,

“And I nearly killed _him_. If he wasn’t full up on his god juice, I would have killed him,” Sakal stuck his tongue out at Braizra, “Whatever he’s got repressing your guys’ magic, it doesn’t work on me. Besides, I look good in blue.”

That Braizra agreed with as he silently nodded. With a growl and more Orcish cursing, he picked up his collar. “Can someone help me get this on?” He said as he strapped it around his neck. Sakal managed to get up to his feet and help.

This was unreal. Ecra stared at his own collar. “I… I don’t know if I can wear this,” He said quietly.

“Don’t worry.”

Alur was there and Ecra looked up, suddenly reminded of a time that felt so long ago, when Ecra was just a simple soldier admiring the paladin with golden hair. Alur coughed before sitting. “If you wouldn’t mind though, help me with mine?”

Alur’s collar was white, white with a gold symbol of his god stamped into the leather. Beautiful, if not cruel. Ecra nodded before helping him fasten it. “Hey, Alur? Are you going to be okay?” He asked quietly. Ecra was still sore, but hell, he wasn’t the one who had taken the vow of chastity.

When Alur looked at him, Ecra suddenly felt this wave of calm.

“I am okay. My god may have fallen, but I have not lost my faith in good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S OVER!!!!
> 
> Oh my GOD it's finally over. I hope you all enjoyed this little smutfest, I might come back with a few bonus chapters when I feel the inspiration, but for now we can put this story to bed. It was great fun to post something that wasn't a one shot, and I hope you liked it enough to leave a comment ;D 
> 
> <3 you guys! I'm gonna (hopefully) start posting on Literotica under the same name as i do here. Let's see how many new people I can find that want Tecryd to be their master...


	9. Commission- Sarasdra Or’Lyani

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rebellious druid is brought before the god.

It’s not every day a new god is born.

It can be met with many interesting reactions. Armies marched on the ex-temple of Vyraos. Some searched for vengeance for a lost god,

_(A banished elf with a mutilated ear stared him in the eye before transforming into a coyote and lunged for his throat._

“ _God killers don’t deserve worship.”)_

Some came in search of missing friends,

_(a half orc with the same face as Braizra but an unfathomably deep calmness in his eyes compared to his other half’s unbridled rage._

“ _I’m here for my brother. Bring him to me or I will shatter every one of your ribs.”_

_He meant it too.)_

_(a half elf with eyes dark as midnight and an arrow that narrowly missed hi_ _s_ _ey_ _e,_

“ _He gave you that scar didn’t he? I feel symmetry is a necessary part of_ _life_ _, so I’ll cut the other eye.”_ _)_

but some came to worship.

_(The scarlet tiefling bowed before him, eyes gold as honey but a smile like_ _evil itself_ _._

“ _My lord, I’ve been searching for a new god to pledge allegiance to. I am Yan Bloodroof. Let me_ _prove_ _my loyalty to you.”_ )

And Tecryd had no idea how empowering that worship would feel. It was a new high that was better than the most delectable of sake, an ambrosia more empowering than putting any rebel under his boot. Anyone who came to oppose him was met with the full force of a god with an army and a demonic cleric. They didn’t last long.

And well, those that were particularly interesting joined his little party in the rooms below to be broken and used however Tecryd saw fit.

~*~

“Master? I’d like to speak with you.”

Tecryd sat up on his throne, grabbing onto Ecra’s hair to prevent the human from scrambling away. “Keep servicing me or next time I bring you in here, I’ll have Linette watch,” He growled before he cleared his throat. “Come in.”

Yan walked in, Tecryd not missing that look of amusement that flashed through their eyes when they saw Ecra kneeling before the god, mouthing hungrily at his cock. “My lord, if I had known you were in the middle of something…”

“It’s nothing important,” Tecryd sighed pleasantly as Ecra’s soft lips wrapped around the tip, “What is it you wish to speak to me about?”

“It’s not nearly as entertaining as a rebellion.” Yan knelt on the floor, keeping their head respectfully bowed as their ebony hair fell past their face. “But there is reports of people in this land who do not worship you. I’d like your blessing to go and handle such foolish souls who do not realize that the worship of Tecryd Savani is the only god one would ever need.”

Tecryd hummed softly, his breath softly catching when he felt Ecra choke. Poor thing could still barely handle Tecryd’s size. “And how would you handle them, Yan?”

Yan breathed in sharply. “Master, I would do whatever it takes to have them brought to heel. And if they refuse, it depends if they are ugly or pretty. If they are ugly, they will be cut to pieces. If they are pretty… I will bring them to you to realize the honor and joy of your presence.”

What a delightful little monster Yan was. Tecryd pulled Ecra’s hair tightly and forced himself deep into his throat to spill his seed. After he finished he kicked Ecra away, the human instinctively curling up to avoid the worse of the blow, he nodded. “You have my blessing, Yan. Take Ecra back to the rooms below.”

“As you wish…” Yan might’ve seemed slight of frame but they lifted Ecra off the floor with relative ease, “If I take a little detour back to my own quarters with this little pet first though…”

Tecryd chuckled as he tucked himself back into his pants.

“Go ahead, my loyal cleric.”

~*~

It was about six days later when Yan returned with a face that Tecryd never thought he’d see again.

The drow was laying in bed, debating on whether or not to summon Herra to entertain him when he heard a familiar pattern of knocks on the door. “Yan, come in,” He said, sitting up. He’d strangely missed the company of the bizarre tiefling. Perhaps he’d just take company in them tonight.

Yan poked their head into the room. “Master, I’ve found a pretty nonbeliever, a druid who seeks to help anyone that opposes you. Shall I bring her in now or let her remain blind for a while longer?” They said.

Oh well then. Tecryd got to his feet and pulled on his cloak, making sure he looked orderly before he nodded. “Bring her to me,” He said.

The tiefling giggled before they kicked open the door the rest of the way and dragged the blindfolded drow in.

For a brief moment Tecryd wasn’t sure how he recognized her, although she was certainly beautiful. Hair white as ivory that reached past quite shapely hips, skin was as dark as volcanic glass, and such a small build compared to his own.

Then Yan ripped off the blindfold to reveal robin egg blue eyes and Tecryd was shot back what felt like a hundred years- and it may have been. A memory of a priestess, a loyal worshiper of Eilistraee…

“Sarasdra Or’Lyani.”

The drow woman blinked a few times to clear her likely overwhelmed vision before her eyes widened. “… Tecryd…” She whispered softly.

Yan looked between the two of them. “You know this woman, master?” They asked, their lips curling into an unpleasant snarl.

“Another lifetime ago. Yan, jealousy does not suit you. You may take your leave now, feel free to take out your envy on whoever you please in the little party downstairs.”

Yan bowed, although you could feel them seething. “As… you wish, master,” They responded through clenched teeth before slipping out of the room. Oh, Tecryd would pity whoever Yan got their claws in, although it would be quite a beautiful sight to see. Tecryd would have to summon whoever Yan took to his side soon to see the scars left behind.

Tecryd walked up to the druid, unable to look away from those hypnotizing blue eyes. “You know, I’d never seen a drow with blue eyes before you. How has life treated you?”

Sarasdra pursed her lips before raising her head high. “As well as my goddess wishes it to. When I heard the name Tecryd, I hadn’t assumed it was you… you got taller.”

“I was quite young when we met. And I suppose ascending has treated me well,” He spread out his arms, “Now, what is this I hear about you refusing to bow the knee to your new god?”

“ _You_ are not my god,” Sarasdra’s words were cold and biting, “And I will _never_ worship someone who doesn’t understand what it truly means to be one.”

Tecryd’s hand flew before he even realized it, slapping Sarasdra across the face. “I am a god. I will live forever now. Funny though, I heard that the particular group of worshipers you ran with got slaughtered. How is it you survived, I wondered?”

Sarasdra tensed.

“Oh wait,” Tecryd chuckled, “I think you turned on them.”

“No!” Sarasdra shook her head. “I would never-”

“I think you did. Because you’re alive. And they’re all dead.” It was a vicious slaughter, Tecryd remembered hearing his mother say that the only way that the particularly rebellious drow male would’ve found them is if someone told him their location. “They spared you for a reason, didn’t they?”

Sarasdra swallowed but didn’t say anything. Tecryd ran his fingers over her cheek, the skin warm right where his blow had landed. “What a cowardly little drow… but you’ll make a lovely addition to my harem down below.”

Sarasdra gaped. “Wait- you don’t mean-”

“Oh, I do. I like pretty things. And I love _breaking them_.”

Tecryd grabbed onto that white hair and forcefully pushed their lips together, Sarasdra going stiff as a board before she began to fight.

Her fingers desperately clawed at his chest as she tried to squirm free from his grip, only succeeding in tearing out a few strands of hair before she finally managed to pull back. “Get off of me!” She yelped, her eyes landing on the door and her only passage to freedom.

She didn’t get far. Tecryd grabbed her around the waist and yanked her back to him. “I don’t think you’re going anywhere. And before you try using whatever magics you’ve mastered over these many decades,” His tongue ran over the tip of her ear, the druid shivering at the sensation, “I have this entire temple warded to prevent such misbehavior. You’ll understand when you meet a little sylph downstairs. I’d love to see you two play together, he’s almost prettier than you.”

“Let. Go. Of me.”

Sarasdra was shaking like a leaf in a windstorm in Tecryd’s arms, gasping when his fingers slowly caressed up and down her slim torso. Tecryd chuckled and just forced her back against his body. He knew she could feel his arousal press up against her back.

“You know what, I don’t think I will.”

Tecryd gripped onto the front of her dress and tore it open. Sarasdra yelped and reached up to hide her breasts. Tecryd quickly spun her around and pushed her arms to her side to get a look. His sinister chuckle made Sarasdra’s cheeks grow darker. “You don’t have to do this,” She managed to get out.

The drow god leaned down until their noses were touching. “But I want to, Sarasdra,” He murmured. When he brushed their lips together again, Sarasdra responded with teeth, sinking them into his bottom lip and not letting go.

Tecryd shouted in pain before he finally managed to rip himself free, his hand reaching up to touch his bleeding lip. “… You _bitch_ ,” He snarled before both of his hands wrapped around her neck.

Sarasdra only could force out a squeak as Tecryd _squeezed_ , cutting off all air flow. He grinned a bloodstained smile as her struggling slowly weakened, her eyes going glassy as a tear trickled down her cheek…

He finally released her and she dropped to the ground as she desperately gasped for breath. Tecryd wiped off his lip, the torn skin already mostly healed. “You done fighting me yet?” He asked.

The druid looked up, face filled with horror. Tecryd chuckled as he yanked her back up by the hair. “I thought so. Now come here or next time I choke you, I won’t stop until you’re unconscious. And that won’t stop me from initiating you into the harem,” He ordered as he dragged her onto the bed.

She might have fought a little more, but after that threat most of it had been taken out of her. Her back landed on the mattress and Tecryd crawled on top of her, now taking the time to examine this beautiful woman below him.

“Just like a whore that would sell out her friends to save her own skin to immediately start behaving when I threaten to screw her while she’s dead to the world.” Tecryd starting nipping at her collarbone, his hands grasping onto her soft breasts and giving them a squeeze. Not nearly as generous as Herra’s, but still quite pleasant to the touch. “Do you really think I’d miss the chance to see your face when you realize how much you enjoy getting fucked by me?”

Sarasdra muffled a sob behind her hands as Tecryd scraped his teeth along one of her nipples. He nibbled down past her stomach and to her hips, where he tore off her undergarments. She began to whimper as his fingers traced over her cunt. “Don’t worry, I’ll take my time preparing you,” He murmured before running his tongue over one of her hip bones.

The druid began to quietly weep as Tecryd’s fingers slowly stroked her clit, applying just enough pressure to make her shake for reasons other than fear. Tecryd sucked a bruise into her inner thigh as he rubbed deeper into her folds. “Did they torture you like this as well? Refuse to let you come until you revealed the location of the other worshipers of Eilistraee? Considering how wet you are already for me, who you can hardly stand, I’ll bet they did.”

“Nngh…” Sarasdra bit down on her bottom lip before she managed to work out her response. “N… no, I… stop, please, I don’t like this…”

Tecryd laughed as he pressed his middle finger deep inside of her as it would go. “You might not say you do, but I think your body disagrees,” He chuckled as he withdrew it, licking it off nice and slow while maintaining eye contact with her. He dipped his finger back inside of her before thrusting it towards her lips. “Have a taste.”

Sarasdra grimaced but she did let his finger in, her tongue quickly swiping over the pad of his finger before she jerked her head back. Tecryd chuckled at her disgusted expression before he pushed two fingers inside of her.

His thumb rubbed her clit as he curled his fingers up, watching the conflicted emotions on Sarasra’s face go from pleasured to horrified and back again within seconds. She squirmed under his touch, even trying to pull back, but he easily pinned her down with his free hand on her neck. One gentle squeeze and she immediately stilled.

When his fingers finally pulled out of her, she sighed with relief, until she realized that the only reason that Tecryd did so was so he could begin to undress. His cloak and breeches dropped on the ground, leaving him totally nude. Sarasdra glanced up and down his lean form, eyes lingering on his erection for a moment too long before she squeezed her eyes shut.

“Take me in, Sarasdra. I imagine I’m much better looking than your previous tormentors?” Tecryd pinched one of her nipples and twisted until she cried out. “After I’m done with you, you will find it an honor to worship me.”

Tecryd easily pinned her hands above her head as he lined his cock up to her entrance, rubbing the head against her wet folds and quietly groaning. Sarasdra shook her head and he heard her quietly repeated ‘no’s’ before he pushed in.

Sarasdra’s eyes popped open as she made a quiet cry, her thighs trembling as Tecryd shoved more of his length inside of her. “S-stop! It hurts!”

“Shhh,” Tecryd kissed her lips so gently yet so mockingly as he finally bottomed out inside of her, “You’re doing just fine. You’re clenching onto me so tightly…” Without another word he grabbed onto her thighs and lifted her up, Sarasdra’s arms quickly flying around his back to hold on as he slammed her against the wall behind the head board. “I have to admit, it’s rather fun being able to throw you around so easily. You’re definitely worth keeping around.”

With that, his hips pulled back before thrusting right in. Sarasdra yelped and Tecryd felt her fingernails dig into his shoulder blades. He snickered before he set a grueling pace, fucking her into the wall as the bedframe beneath them squeaked with each of their thrusts.

It might have been tough going on the small druid at first, but her body slowly welcomed Tecryd’s intrusion, her whimpers turning into hesitant moans that would catch on her throat like a sob. Tecryd kissed down her neck, letting his teeth scrape past the gorgeous bruises forming in her dark skin. The soft tingles of pain still caused her to flinch, but her body learned what to enjoy.

Tecryd didn’t expect her climax, and he supposed neither did she. Her eyes suddenly went wide as she tried to make it stop, but the moment her lips parted to say no all that came out was a high pitched gasp, followed by her body clenching down tightly on his cock as he plowed on through her orgasm. She went limp at the end of it, Tecryd’s pace slowing as he struggled not to finish already.

“Well then, I suppose you enjoyed that more than you thought you would,” Tecryd chuckled.

Tears sprouted at the corner of her eyes as she shook her head no, but Tecryd pulled out to drop her down on the mattress. Climbing back on top of her, he slid his cock right back inside her heat and that moan that slipped from her couldn’t be construed as anything other than erotic. “Don’t you shake your head at me. You like being a god’s whore.” He nipped her ear again. “Don’t worry- your god forgives you for your sins of blasphemy and disbelief. If you want forgiveness for all the blood on your hands though, you’re going to have to work for it.”

He managed to flip them over and Sarasdra collapsed on his torso, her face going red as she realized what he meant. She seemed to consider taking this moment to run off and Tecryd prepared to grab her, but her body sunk down on his cock and both drow moaned together.

Her body rose and fell nice and slow, still oversensitive from her previous climax. Her hands rested hesitantly on his chest to keep herself balanced, every time she took him entirely in she would shudder oh so amazingly. Tecryd let his hands rest on her hips, occasionally stroking her thighs to encourage her to keep moving. A more lovely sight one couldn’t imagine, watching the druid ride him… but he did want to finish soon.

“Not that I’m not enjoying making love, but I think you can do better than that,” He said after a few minutes of this. Sarasdra swallowed nervously before she nodded and sped up the pace, bouncing up and down on his cock at an increasing rate. She didn’t even try to hide her moans anymore, how her hips grinded down on his to rub all the best spots inside of her. He’d occasionally surprise her by thrusting up, nearly threw her off the first time but that was partially his fault- she was just so small. He could throw her around almost easier than he could Herra.

“Since you’re working so hard for your penance,” Tecryd slipped his fingers between her sweat covered thighs, her body going so tight as he rubbed her clit once more, “I’ll give you a little treat- don’t take this as a sign to stop. Keep going, pet.”

If anything, the little ‘treat’ just encouraged her to move faster. She was chasing her own end once more, what a selfish creature, driven by her base instinct. Tecryd groaned and threw his head back against the pillows as their pace sped up, free hand digging his fingers into her ass.

“C…” Sarasdra gasped, “I’m c-”

Her body tensed and her back bent like a bow as she once again came, and with a final slam inside of her Tecryd came with a groan.

Sarasdra realized too late that he was still buried to the hilt inside of her, she tried to clamber off but Tecryd quickly pinned her to the mattress. “No, no, you’re taking all of my seed,” He whispered into her ear as he finished filling her up.

He slowly pulled out, watching his semen drip out of her swollen cunt. “Look at that, who knows, maybe you’ll earn your penance by being the mother to my child,” He said thoughtfully. The odds weren’t high, but who knew. A demigod child of his own did sound quite an inviting idea. Even if Sarasdra seemed horrified by the prospect, grabbing the blankets to cower underneath. Her eyes didn’t leave him as he got up, heading to a small cabinet which he opened.

After he’d captured Linette, he’d decided to prepare for the days that he’d have more members of his harem and had commissioned several new collars. He carefully sorted through them before he finally picked out the perfect one, made of pale blue silk with a sapphire hanging at the throat. “It’ll match your eyes,” Tecryd said as he fastened it around her neck, just tight enough that she’d feel it against her bruises

Sarasdra just buried her face in her hands as she quietly sobbed. “J… just leave me alone,” She managed to get out between her hiccups.

Kissing the top of her head, Tecryd threw on her robe before opening the door to summon some guards to take her to the basement room. He was quite surprised to instead see Yan out there, spent cock hanging out of their cleric robes as they licked cum free of their fingers. Tecryd chuckled before he opened the door the rest of the way. “Look at this, Sarasdra. You performed for an audience,” He said, gesturing to the smug tiefling.

Sarasdra looked even more horrified as Yan strode in. “I’ll take her to the others,” They said as they grabbed her arm and dragged her out. She tried to grab what remained of her dress but Yan pulled her past the scraps of cloth. “Tsk tsk, you can’t be wearing that. There’s nothing left.” Tecryd chuckled but didn’t bother to lift a finger to help Sarasdra as Yan escorted her out of the room nude.

Once they were down the hall and turned the corner Yan leaned into her ear to whisper, “You should be honored that he wants you. But just before you get any ideas, don’t try to take my place in his heart. I’m his favorite. I’m the only one that came to worship him. I didn’t have to be convinced like you did.”

Sarasdra just stared at the ground as she was marched naked past the hobgoblin guards stationed in the hallways and stairs. A few looked the other way as she passed, but most took the opportunity to gawk at a naked female drow, white staining her inner thighs and her body littered with love bites.

In the lowest levels of the temple Yan stopped at a door and opened it with a key around their neck. “Enjoy,” They snickered before pushing her in.

She fell on her face, not even trying to get up. Tecryd was worse than she could’ve possibly imagined. She’d known he was cruel, yes, but to go so far as to humiliate her like this? Drag up such unpleasant memories that she wanted to be forever buried?

A blanket was carefully draped over her shoulders and Sarasdra looked up in fear, afraid that perhaps some of those lustful hobgoblins had come in to have their wicked way with her as well.

But it was just another drow, another female drow, with crimson hair and dusky purple skin. Sarasdra glanced at the collar on her neck, a soft baby pink, before looking back at her pure white eyes.

“Hey,” The pink collared drow cleared her throat, “Come here. Let’s get you out of the light for a bit, okay? Call me Thola.” Gently Thola helped Sarasdra to her feet, escorting her past other people wearing collars. All of them were kind enough to avert their eyes as Sarasdra was taken into one of the other rooms.

Thola helped her rest on the bed and tucked the blanket firmly around her. “I’ll try and see if anyone as some clothes that’ll fit you. I think the closest might have to be me so it’ll be a bit large on you, but the only other short person here is a halfling, and anything she has will be too small. Do you need anything?”

“I just…” Sarasdra took in a shuddering breath, “I just need to be alone.”

Thola nodded before heading for the door.

“Wait.”

Thola paused before turning around. “Yes?”

Sarasdra tucked the blanket around herself more firmly. “… Thank you. For getting me off the floor,” She murmured.

Thola smiled. “Don’t worry about it. We only have each other down here, and one way or another, Tecryd will fall to us one day. He’s already made a critical mistake.”

“What’s that?” Sarasdra asked.

“He didn’t kill us when he had the chance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bonus chapter, commissioned by the ever so sweet ilkimyssy! Thank you so much for commissioning this piece, I'm now quite fond of Sarasdra and it was great fun writing her. 
> 
> Bye for now, comments and kudos give me life, and if you want to commission a bonus chapter for this series, I'm probably not gonna say no... after all, these's a bunch of OCs I gave brief mention to that have their own interesting stories.
> 
> Peace <3 <3 <3


End file.
